Into the World of Kings
by sakura365
Summary: After the event of the war with Arc Aile and Chaos Choir, Mizuki and Takashi are now living together peacefully. However, they are sent into another world that has Kings that is based on colors and different Clansmen. This is after Totsuka Tatara got killed by the Colorless King. Sequel to The Water Edel Raid.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Being Chased

In the city

Two people are running away from the men wearing blue clothes, carrying swords. Then the two people make a sharp left turn at the crossroad to get away from the men as they follow them. Suddenly, a bright light appears in front of the blue men before it died down, the two people disappeared.

* * *

~A week later~  
At a flower shop

A blue-haired woman passes a bouquet of flowers to a customer.

The woman wears a blue dress with white bell sleeves and an arm band on her right arm.

"Thank you, Mizuki-chan." The customer says.

"No. It was no problem." The woman, Mizuki says.

"Hey, are you getting along with Takeshi-kun?" The customer asks.

"Yes. Although he's been busy lately."

"I'm sure he will come to visit you."

"You're right."

"Now then, I'll be on my way."

"Say hello to your daughter for me at the hospital." Mizuki says.

After the customer left the store, Mizuki goes outside to broom in front of the entrance and find that it is chilly out.

"It's already winter…" Mizuki points out and looks down. "It's been over a week since we got here."

Close to the store, a certain silvered-haired teenaged boy approaching to it and sees Mizuki standing there.

"Mizuki-san!" The boy calls out catching her attention and she looks up.

"Shiro-kun." Mizuki calls to the silver-haired boy, Isana Yashiro. "What are you doing here?"

"Kukuri asked me to get supplies for the school festival." Yashiro replies.

"He~h. That's sounds fun."

Yashiro then stares at the arm band on her arm and Mizuki notices this.

"Are you still curious about this?" Mizuki questions referring to her arm band.

"But I want to know~"

"No can do."

Just then, a kitten pops up on Yashiro's shoulder.

"Nya~"

"Ah, Neko-chan." Mizuki calls and scratches its chin. "You're with Shiro-kun again."

"Since you're not telling me, I better get the supplies." Yashiro says and takes a few steps as Mizuki calls out.

"Wait." She says and Yashiro turns around as Mizuki puts a white rose in one of the jacket pockets. "You forgot about this."

"Thank you, Mizuki-san."

With that, Shiro walks away as Mizuki watches him before she sweeps the ground. Soon later, she hears a crash sound near the store and rushes down the street with a broom in her hand. Mizuki then stop to see Yashiro is sitting on the ground and a teenaged boy carrying a bat smirking at him.

"Shiro-kun!" Mizuki shouts out causing Yashiro and the teenager which he blushes look at her.

"Mizuki-san!" Yashiro calls out.

"This way! Hurry!" She shouts and being told, Yashiro quickly stands up before running away with Mizuki from the young man.

"Hey! Wait!" The young man shouts and chases after them by skateboarding.

"Excuse me!" Yashiro panicking shouts to the people as he and Mizuki run.

"Get back here!" The young man shouts at the two.

Yashiro then sees a pickup truck in front of them and looks back. "Mizuki-san!"

Mizuki nods her head and they get on the back of the truck just as it about to drive away, but soon stop on the red light and the young boy attacks them specifically, at Shiro as both of them duck down. Just then, two more thugs riding on the motorcycle go to them as one of them uses the bat to hit Yashiro. However, both him and Mizuki jumps off the truck and when they are about to run away, they are pin by both sides of the sidewalk.

"Shiro-kun, this way." Mizuki whispers to him as she grabs his wrist into the alley way with three men chasing after the two. Once they get out, they see a man smoking a cigarette and leaning on the wall.

"Sorry! Out of the way!" Yashiro shouts at the man.

Instead of doing that, the man takes the cigarette away from his mouth and flicks it upward, making the sparks to form fireballs and shoot at them.

Suddenly, a black-haired man lands in front of them and deflects the fireballs. The man then looks back to see the teenager coming closer to them and puts his hand back, sending an energy-like hand at the boy before striking him in the stomach by his elbow. As both Yashiro and Mizuki stare at the boy, the black-haired man takes both of them into his arm before they are fly or pull away from them.

Once they get near a roof of a building, the man lands and drops the two along with the kitten.

"Are you all right, Shiro-kun?" Mizuki asks.

"Yes." He replies and stands up as he notices where they are. "Oh, you brought us near the station. Thanks a lot. You really saved us. Well, see ya." Yashiro says as he about to walk away with Mizuki. However, the man stops them by putting his scabbarded sword in front of them and swings it at the two causing Shiro to fall backwards.

"Shiro-kun?" Mizuki calls and helps him up.

"I am a vassal of the former Seventh King, Miwa Ichigen." The man says as he walks towards them and draws his sword out. "Yatogami Kuroh."

"'Vassal of the Seventh King, Miwa Ichigen'? Oh, is that your name?" Yashiro asks. "Nice to meet you. My name's Isana. Isana Yashiro."

All of the sudden, Kuroh swings his sword at him, subsequently, cutting a button off from Yashiro's uniform.

"In compliance with my late master's dying wish…" Kuro trails off as he sets the blade. "I will slay the evil king!"

Yashiro stares at the long-haired young man in confusion.

"King? What?"

Just then, the monitors of the buildings begin to have static screens before they have a Shiro look alike shooting someone who held the video camera. Kuro looks at the screen as he points his sword at Shiro.

"It was you, wasn't it?" He questions and Shiro looks at the building monitor to see his look alike on the screen and looks back at Kuro as Neko-chan nuzzles against Yashiro's cheek. "Isana Yashiro! By the order of the former Seventh King, Miwa Ichigen… I am here to…"

"Hold on!" Shiro pleads.

"…take your life!" Before Kuro could strike Yashiro, Mizuki stands in front of him with her arms spreads out.

"Wait a moment!" She says. "There is no way that Shiro-kun would do that!"

"Did you not see that footage just now?" Kuro questions.

"Surely, that person on the footage looked like Shiro-kun… But Shiro-kun is not that kind of person who injured someone!"

"What are you based for Isana Yashiro?"

"Shiro-kun has a gentle aura around him." Mizuki says as she closes her eyes and opens again. "In my eyes, he has gentle, silver soul who won't do anything violent."

"…Even if your words are true, I judge a man by what he does." Kuro proclaims.

"But I _didn't_ do it! You have the wrong guy!" Yashiro says.

"It's obviously that it was you! Stop trying to deny it!" Kuro retorts to the boy.

"Okay, let's assume for a moment that I really did kill someone. Why are you trying to kill me? If you want to accuse me of murder, then wouldn't it be better to turn me in to the police, and let a prosecutor and judge determine by guiltiness? Isn't that the point of having laws in this country?"

"I don't serve this country. I serve only Miwa Ichigen-sama." Kuro declares and Yashiro hangs his head.

"I give up. You're beyond convincing. Hurry up and get it over with."

"Shiro-kun!" Mizuki calls out as she turns to him.

"Good, you've finally accept your fate–"

"But before you do, would you grant be one final request?" Shiro asks cutting Kuro off.

"Speak."

"I'd like to write a farewell letter… to my little sister."

"Your little sister?"

"Yes, we're very close. I know I can't prove o you that I'm innocent, but I don't want my little sister to think that I was executed for murder." Yashiro explains as he gets his notepad out from his bag. "She was born with a debilitating illness and has spent her whole like in the hospital. She's never had any friends, so I'm the only person she can talk to." Kuro takes a back from his story as Mizuki has a sweatdrop behind her head wondering if Shiro has any siblings. "Once you kill me, she'll be all alone."

"What's is your sister's name?" Kuro asks.

"Huh? Uh, its…" Yashiro eyes wanders and sees an advertisement paper. "Marilyn…"

"What?"

"Uh, yeah. Mari! Her name is Mari!"

 _"Shiro-kun… You just made that up just now, didn't you?"_ Mizuki questions in her thought.

"Isana Mari? A splendid name." Kuro comments as Shiro begins to write down on his notepad.

 _"He actually believed that?!"_

"Thank you. I'm finished." Yashiro says and gives the letter to Kuro. "I have one more favor to ask. Can you deliver it to her for me?" Kuro looks reluctant at the request and Shiro passes the letter to him. "Please! There's no one I can ask. Once I'm gone, she'll have no family to turn to. She'll be all alone."

Kuro looks at Shiro first and then looks into the letter which makes him infuriate at the message.

"What is this?!" He questions as Shiro is already near the doorway with an opened Japanese umbrella above him and Mizuki beside him as he winks at Kuro and a few flash bombs in his hands before he drops them, setting them off.

Once the light dims, Kuro notices that Yashiro is gone as frustration builds up, he kicks the door and leaves. However, an anime theme dog suit on the roof begins to move around and takes off the head revealing Yashiro.

"That was a close one." Shiro says and Neko-chan pops up. "He'll kill me on the spot next time, though."

"Well, considering your luck right now, he'll probably find you quickly." Yashiro turns as Mizuki comes out from her hiding spot.

"Isn't that far fetch, Mizuki-san?" Yashiro asks.

"Isn't it true? Now that everyone below saw that video, and people are chasing after you, you're going to have a tough time to hide all of them."

"…Do you still believe me after seeing that video?" Shiro asks.

"Of course, I do. Every word I said to Kuro-san earlier is true."

"Mizuki-san…"

"And Shiro-kun. If you're in some kind of trouble, I will lend a hand to help you. You're like a little brother that I never had."

Yashiro looks at her for a moment and smiles at her. "Hai!"

When Yashiro and Mizuki reach to the ground floor, they separate their paths as Mizuki goes back to the flower store and Shiro goes back to the school island.

Once Mizuki comes back to the store, she sees a familiar person standing in front of the store.

"Takeshi." Mizuki calls as the man, Takeshi turns and sees Mizuki.

"Mizuki. Where did you go?" He asks.

"Just ran into trouble with Shiro-kun." Mizuki answers with a smile but frowns. "Takeshi, it seems that we need to make a move soon."

"Yeah I noticed it too. So, are there any changes from Shiro?"

"Nothing yet. I hope that he notices his power soon."

"I see."

"Takeshi, were you able to contact with them?" Mizuki asks.

"No, nothing. It'll take a long time to contact with the others."

"But…"

"It'll be fine, Mizuki. We'll meet up the others soon."

"You're right." Mizuki says as she puts her hand on the arm band which holds her identity.

* * *

~Next morning~  
At Yashiro's dorm room

As Yashiro, Kuroh, and a young woman wearing just Yashiro's blazer jacket eating breakfast, Kuroh looks at Yashiro.

"By the way, Isana Yashiro." Kuroh calls.

"What is it?" Yashiro replies.

"What is your connection between you and the woman yesterday?"

"You mean Mizuki-san? I met her at a flower shop where she was working and helped me out with things. Mizuki-san gave me white flowers every time I come there."

"Hmm…" Kuroh hums as he cups his chin.

"What's wrong?" Yashiro asks.

"It was faint, but I could feel some kind of power emitting from her. She could be a Strain."

"There's no way."

"Shiro, when can we see Mizu? I want to see Mizu again!" The girl says.

"Be patient, Neko." Yashiro tells her.

 _"Still, what was that power?"_ Kuroh thought as he remembers Mizuki. _"It was like rush of water coming towards me."_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Yashiro's Memories

~Next Day~  
At a flower shop

Mizuki is cleaning the ground in front of the shop but stops when she spots someone coming towards her.

Hi, is there something you want?" Mizuki asks when she notices the customer.

"Yes. There is." Mizuki frowns as she leads the man into the store.

"What is it this time? I have answered all of your question when we first met." Mizuki says as she turns around. "Munakata Reisi." Stand before her is the leader of Scepter 4 and the Fourth Blue King Munakata Reisi.

"Actually, you have answered most of the questions that I have given you." Reisi says as Mizuki stares at him. "There was a strange energy reading around you when you first entered Scepter 4 Headquarters. Why is that?" Mizuki unconsciously move her hand to the band on her arm.

"Are you saying that I'm one of those Strains?" Mizuki asks.

"That's one possibility, but the readings we have received from you are different from the other Strains in our database. It is as though you have a contract with someone, correct?"

Mizuki widens her eyes and clutches her arm.

"Who know…" Mizuki says hesitantly as Reisi looks at her especially at the armband.

"I understand. Then I will come back as a costumer." Reisi says and once he exits the store, Mizuki's legs buckles down as she clutches the armband tighter.

"Takeshi…" Mizuki mutters and decides to go outside to continue her work when she sees a familiar kitten coming towards her. "Neko-chan?" She calls as Neko stops in front of her. "What's wrong? Did you get into a fight with Shiro-kun?"

The kitten shakes her head answering her questions.

"Neko-chan. I know you are human so can you change back?"

Neko look at Mizuki in shock before she turns back to her human form.

"How did you know?" Neko asks.

"From the start when I first met you and Shiro. I figured that Shiro didn't noticed so I pretend that I didn't noticed either."

"Mizu…" Neko calls.

"So you called me that?" Mizuki asks before she frowned from the smile. "Neko-chan, how long are you going to keep Shiro full of lies?" She questions and Neko looks away. "If you keep Shiro like this, he will be confused."

"But…"

"I know you care about Shiro-kun, but he has to know his true memories."

"Mizu…" Neko stares at her and nods. "You're right, but what if Shiro changes?"

"He won't." Mizuki says as she pats Neko's head. "He's Shiro-kun we know."

"Okay." Neko says before she leaves Mizuki at the store as she turns back into a kitten and go to where Yashiro is.

As soon as night have fallen with the rain, Mizuki closes the store and about to go into the residence part of the building when she looks up to the sky.

"Shiro-kun?" Mizuki says when Takeshi comes up to her.

"What's wrong?" Takeshi asks.

"I thought that Shiro-kun was in trouble again."

"Knowing you, he should be." Takeshi says as his eyes are closed and then he opens his eyes in seriousness. "Let's go."

"Yeah." Mizuki replies.

* * *

At a certain stadium

As Yashiro tries to find proof that he has an alibi, the people who he knew said that they don't know him and he tries to call his home but the receiver said that the number that Yashiro typed doesn't exist. Then he leads Kuroh to where his house is and ended up at a soccer stadium. Believing that Isana Yashiro had never existed, he asks Kuroh is he still want to kill him and in response he reaches his sword while Yashiro readies himself. However…

 **"The final curtain is at the very moment a person gives up."**

Yashiro opens his eyes to see that Kuroh had play the recorder that holds his late master's poems.

"Such wonderful words." Kuroh says.

"Were you listening to what I was saying?" Yashiro asks.

"You mean about not being able to believe yourself? Funny you should say that. I don't believe you either. That was true long before you became unable to believe yourself. I believe in only one thing. My late master's words. Ichigen-sama said to be certain. I have not yet given up in that regard. That is why I have no intention of allowing the final curtain to fall. What about you, Shiro?"

Yashiro smiles and looks down. "Don't give up, huh?" He says and looks up at Kuroh. "You're right. That Ichigen-sama speaks the truth."

Kuroh widens his eyes slightly and then closes them with a small blush on his face.

"In that case, I will allow you to repeat his words. Saying Ichigen-sama's blessed words will cleanse your soul."

Yashiro laughs a little bit before he lowers his umbrella to cover up his face as tears falls.

"Creepy." Yashiro says and when he was about to recite Ichigen's words, the stadium headlights flash at them.

Meanwhile

Takeshi and Mizuki run through the rain to go to where Yashiro is and then Mizuki trips herself to the ground causing Takeshi to stop and go to her.

"Are you all right, Mizuki?" Takeshi asks.

"I'm fine, but we have to hurry." Mizuki says and Takeshi nods before he helps her up and run again. As they run, Mizuki sees a stadium and notices something hovering above. "Takeshi." She calls getting his attention and Mizuki points at the stadium. "Over there."

Takeshi look to where Mizuki is pointing at and sees a sword hovering above the stadium.

"Do you think Shiro-kun is there?" Mizuki asks.

"There's one way to find out. Let's go, Mizuki." Takeshi says and Mizuki nods before holding Takeshi's hand and her body begins to glow.

At the soccer stadium

As Reisi has his foot on Kuroh's back with his wrist, both Yashiro and Neko watch this.

"Now then, let's get to the subject at hand." Reisi says as Kuroh looks at him with one of his eyes closed.

"Kuroh…" Yashiro mutters.

Just then, a wave of water coming towards Reisi, causing him to jump away from Kuroh and looks up at the source where the wave had come from.

"It seems we have an uninvited guest." Reisi says.

Yashiro, Kuroh, and Neko look up to see a cloaked man standing at the other entrance with a sword that has gems on the blade and the hilt has blue ribbons on the handle in his hand.

"Who is that?" Yashiro questions as Neko tilts her head and then the man leaps forward as he looks down where Yashiro is before landing in front of Kuroh.

"Oi, are you all right?" the man asks as Kuroh slowly gets up.

"Who are you?" Kuroh questions.

"We'll talk later. Right now, take Shiro and the girl away from here."

"How…"

"There's no time. Hurry!"

Kuroh stares at the man for a second before he runs towards Yashiro and Neko to escape the stadium. Reisi watches this and looks at the man.

"It seems that you are allied yourself with Isana Yashiro." Reisi says as the man stares at him.

 _"How is it?"_ The man asks telepathically.

 _"Don't worry. All three of them have escaped."_

 _"That's good."_

"What is your connections with that boy?" Reisi questions.

"Then let me ask you this. Why did you come all the way here just to capture him? You don't know the situation is right now that surrounds Shiro."

"What?"

The man lifts his sword sideways with his other hand on the side blade before it shines brightly, blinding the people in the stadium. Once the light dies down, they open their eyes to see that the man disappeared.

* * *

Where Yashiro and the other are

All three of them are in an alley way as they catch their breath with Kuroh slides down the wall as he grunts in pain.

"Hey! Are you okay?!" Yashiro asks.

"It's not serious… I'll be fine in two minutes" Kuroh replies.

"But with those injuries…"

"The kid's right." All three of them look up to see the same man who saved them from Scepter 4. "With those kind of injuries, they don't heal quickly."

"Ah! You're the one who saved us!" Yashiro exclaims.

"Looks like you've got yourself in a sticky situation, huh?" The man says and takes the hood of. "Shiro."

"Takeshi-san!"

"Do you know him?" Kuroh asks.

"Yeah. There's one time when I saw him visiting Mizuki-san. But how did you know we were there?"

"It was thanks to her." Takeshi says pointing at the sword which causes the three to blink a couple of times.

"But that's a sword. How can it tell where we were there?"

Then the sword begins to glow and turns someone that they know.

"Mizuki-san!" Yashiro exclaims as it turns out that the sword is Mizuki as she smiles at them.

"Thank goodness all of you okay." Mizuki says.

"But… how…" Kuroh trails off.

"We shouldn't talk here. Let's go to our place." Takeshi says.

~Later~

All of them manage to come to the flower shop without being spotted by the police and they all enter the residence part of the building. Both Mizuki and Takeshi lead them into the living room to let them rest.

"You can use this room to rest." Mizuki says. "I'll get all of you something warm to drink."

"I'll get some towels for you three." Takeshi says.

Once Mizuki enters the kitchen and Takeshi gets the towels, Takeshi enters the room first and gives out the towels to them and Mizuki comes into the room carrying three bowls of hot soup on the tray.

"Here's a hot soup for you three." Mizuki says as she passes the bowls to the three.

"Thank you." Yashiro says as he grabs the soup and drinks it as Mizuki passes the second one to Neko before she drinks it. Then she passes the bowl to Kuroh.

"Here's a hot soup." Mizuki tells him.

"Thank you." Kuroh says as he receives the soup before he drinks it as Mizuki looks at the injuries on Kuroh's face.

"Here let me tend those injuries." Mizuki says.

"No, it's fine." Kuroh declines causing Mizuki to stare at him and gives him a closed eyed smile.

"Kuroh-kun~" Mizuki calls with sweetly but deadly voice which causing him and the others in the room to go pale. "It's fine to act strong but there are times when you have to rest and let your injuries heal naturally, okay?"

"H-Hai…"

"Good. Now hold still." She says as she puts her hand by Kuroh's cheek before her hand glows causing him, Yashiro, and Neko to be surprised. Once her hand stops glowing, the bruises on Kuroh's face disappear.

"Wow…!" Yashiro says.

"Is there anywhere else you're hurt?" Mizuki asks.

"No." Kuroh answers as he watches Mizuki goes the chair that is opposite side of them. "There is something I want to ask."

"What is it?" Mizuki says as Takeshi sits on a chair next to her.

"Are you a Strain?"

"No."

"Then what are you?"

Mizuki looks at Takeshi before both of them look back.

"That I can't tell yet." Mizuki says. "One day I will tell you but there is one thing that is certain."

"What is it?" Yashiro asks.

"That Neko-chan's abilities has no effect on me."

"Neko's abilities? That's right! You were amazing back there!" Yashiro says as Neko looks down with guilt. "Those people in blue were amazing too. But the way you cleared the sky, and then changing the scenery with lots of people showing up was just amazing… And on top of that, you saved us."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about…" Neko says.

"What the Blue leader said about interfering with people's perceptions, was that what he was talking about?"

"Her powers aren't limited to visual and auditory hallucinations. Her power to manipulate perception can even toy with a person's memory." Kuroh says.

"Just like Shiro-kun's memories." Mizuki says.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Yashiro asks.

"This girl can create false memories in people, and make people who've met for the first time believe they're old friends." Kuroh continues causing Yashiro to widen his eyes with surprise.

"Oh…" Yashiro says as he puts his hand behind his head. "I see now… It's all finally coming together. Okay, then. Neko…" He calls causing her to flinch and close her eyes. "Could you fix this amnesia thing? That way, we'll know for sure if I'm that evil king you're chasing after."

"If I find out that you are the evil king, I would have to slay you on the spot." Kuroh reminds him.

"Yeah, I suppose it so."

"Your life is at stake. Calm down and think it over."

"I am calm!"

"But Shiro-kun, are you all right with this?" Mizuki asks.

"…How should I put this? Regardless of who I was in the past or what I did, I feel like that the current 'me' should take responsibility."

"Commendable words… they don't fit you." Kuroh says causing Yashiro to laugh but stops as Kuro stares at him for the moment before he closes his eyes. "Fine." He stands up and about to draw out his sword.

"Thanks. Okay, it's settled then. Do it, Neko."

"Undo your spell completely. No tricks." Kuroh tells her as Neko looks down unsure what do to.

"Neko-chan." Mizuki calls. "Be courageous."

Neko nods and uses her powers revealing Yashiro's memories of how she met Yashiro in the Ashinaka High School gym after being fell from the sky.

"Huh? Is that all? What about my memories before that?" Shiro asks.

"This is where it started! You were on the ground. You fell from the sky!" Neko tells him.

"He fell to the ground?" Kuroh and Takeshi question.

"Mm-hm. I was the first one to find you! I found you! That's why you're mine! Shiro is Neko's Shiro!"

"You can't bring back memories of before you found me? That's the part I want to know…"

"But if you found out, wouldn't you disappear? Wouldn't you no longer be Shiro?"

"Don't worry. I'm still your Shiro, right?"

"Okay… I'll try!" She says and makes another attempt as Shiro remembers being pushed off by a silver-haired man, which shocks him as he abruptly stands up.

"Who… was that?"

"Shiro?" Neko calls.

"What is it? Did you remember something new?" Kuroh asks.

"Shiro-kun?" Mizuki calls and Yashiro looks out the window as he sees a blimp flying about the city.

Once dawn begins to break, the three of them gets to the front door facing Mizuki and Takeshi.

"Mizuki-san. Takeshi-san. Thank you for keeping up for the night." Yashiro says.

"There's no need for thanks. But if you need any help, just call us." Mizuki says as she passes a paper to Yashiro. "This holds our phone number." Mizuki then hugs him. "Be careful."

"Mizuki-san."

She separates him and looks at Neko and Kuroh.

"You two, please protect Shiro-kun."

"Of course." Kuroh replies.

"Leave it to us!" Neko also replies.

With that, the three leaves the flower shop as Mizuki and Takeshi watch them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Yashiro's True Identity

~Two days later~

Yashiro, Kuroh, and Neko are standing at the gate that leads to the school island as they see Scepter 4 has blocked the entrance.

"What's going on?" Yashiro asks.

"It seems that Scepter 4 came to stop HOMRA as they find the perpetrator." Kuroh says.

"No way!"

"Then we have to sneak in." The three turns to see Mizuki and Takeshi walking towards them.

"Mizuki-san! Takeshi-san!" Shiro exclaims.

"We thought you were in trouble again, so we came here." Mizuki says.

"Mizuki-san." Shiro calls.

"However, how are we going to sneak in?" Kuroh questions.

"With Neko-chan's ability."

"Mine?" Neko asks.

"That's right! With Neko's ability, we will be able to sneak in." Kuroh says.

"Can you do it, Neko?" Yashiro asks.

"Leave it to me!" Neko replies and uses her ability before they quickly go past Scepter 4.

"First, we should go to my room to rest." Yashiro says as they run towards the island.

"Okay!" Mizuki replies.

By the time they reach to the dorm without spotted by HOMRA, night had come.

"We're back!" Yashiro announces as they enter his room but when they see the state his room is, they are surprised. "What happened? Burglars?!"

"On what planet would burglars blast a hole in the place to get in?" Kuroh questions.

"You have a point…" Mizuki agrees.

"No!" Neko exclaims causing the four to turn at Neko. "My bowl! It was my favorite too!"

"From what I heard, you three barely manage to escape when the airship crashed, right?" Takeshi asks.

"Yeah, but I never thought I'd return to find my home trashed like this…" Yashiro trails off.

"We rushed back when we heard was under HOMRA's control. But I never imagined the Red King would show up as well." Kuroh says.

"And the Blues have the entire area locked down." Yashiro adds and sighs. "Hunting for my true identity has to be put on the back burner for a while."

"That's how serious this has become in a worst-case scenario, the island might become a battleground for a clan war. Maybe we shouldn't have come back here."

"I told you before! This is our home!" Neko tells him. "It's only right that we return to our home!"

"Neko…" Mizuki trails off.

"Neko's right. We need to clean up our own house. So then, what should we do next?" Yashiro questions as Kuroh put his hand into his jacket. "Shall we ask Ichigen-san?"

"What?" Kuroh questions.

"Didn't he have the ability to see the future? If that's the case, maybe he can see out situation… and give us some advice."

Kuroh takes out the recorder and looks at it, then Yashiro, and finally at his cooking kit.

"No… We know what we need to do next." Kuroh says as he puts away his recorder. "We need to rescue Kukuri and the others. It's obvious. There's no need to rely on Ichigen-sama's words."

Neko nods as Mizuki and Takeshi smiles.

"Yeah, you're absolutely right. Then let's start by finding out where Kukuri and the others are. Neko, let's go." Yashiro says.

"But I'm not done…" Neko trails off.

"Don't worry. We'll come right back."

Neko stares at Yashiro for the moment and smiles. "Okay."

They all leave the room as Yashiro, Kuroh, and Neko take a last look at it.

"Bye-bye." Neko says and closes the door.

* * *

~Next day~

The five continue to find where the students are when suddenly, an explosion occurs.

"What was that?!" Takeshi questions.

"Let's hurry! There could be other students where the explosion occurred!" Kuroh says and they all nod before they all rush to where the students are panicking and see Kukuri was going to be hit by the debris.

"Kuroh!" Yashiro calls.

"On it!" He replies and rescues her away from the debris. "Are you okay?" Kuroh asks as Kukuri stares at him.

"Kukuri!" Yashiro calls out as he, Neko, Mizuki, and Takeshi rush to Kuroh and Kukuri. "Oh, that's right… You don't remember me." They then get in front of the two and Yashiro kneels in front of her. "Don't worry. We're here to help." He says as he offers his hand to her. "Can you stand up?"

Kukuri takes his hand and Yashiro helps her stand up with Kuroh.

"Kukuri… I mean, Yukizome-san. It's dangerous here. You need to get somewhere safe." Yashiro tells her.

"I found you…" A voice says causing then to turn and see the HOMRA's leader, Third Red King, Suoh Mikoto.

"Stay back." Kuroh tells them as he steps in front of the group.

"Come one now…" Mikoto says and slowly walks towards them. "I came all this way… because you called be out here." Mikoto stop and stands in front of them. "So stop… playing dumb."

Suddenly, red aura radiating from him causing the group to cover their eyes and Mikoto continues his pace.

"You're in my way." He says as he about to push Kuroh away, but Kuroh puts his left arm up preventing Mikoto from doing that. However, Mikoto throws Kuroh aside with ease.

"Kuroh!" Yashiro calls out as Neko uses her powers making their surroundings into a forest.

"Huh?" Mikoto says as the group goes to Kuroh. "Are you doing this, bitch?" He questions as he stares at Neko causing her to be scared, then Mikoto turns around. "Woman! Keep out of this!" He exclaims and swiftly dispels Neko's illusion.

"Go…" Kuroh tells them as he gets up. "Now!"

"Okay." Mizuki replies and leads the others away leaving Kuroh with Mikoto. Soon, they see a large fire ball growing as they continue to run away, but when they came back around, the large fireball is gone as Munakata stand in front of them.

"I have a grasp of the situation now." Reisi says.

"Then we can cut to the chase. You keep quiet and watch." Mikoto tells him.

"Kuroh!" Yashiro calls out and Kuroh leaps over the fences and lands in front of them.

"Damn." Mikoto says and gets ready to attack again when Reisi stop him. "Munakata!"

As Mikoto and Reisi fight each other, the group escapes into the shopping building of the school.

"We'll be safe here for now!" Yashiro says.

"Their inevitable clash has begun…" Kuroh says.

"My killer move had no effect on any of them! I can't take this anymore! Shiro, let's run away. Those guys are fighting each other, so now's our chance. Let's run far away while we can." Neko pleads.

"Neko." Yashiro calls.

"C'mon! We were able to rescue Kukuri, so let's go!"

"Umm…" Kukuri speaks as the five looks at her.

"Sorry we can't explain all the details. But we'll get you somewhere safe." Yashiro tells her.

"Wait… You're hurt!"

"Huh?" Yashiro says and lifts his jacket showing the rip part of his shirt. "I'm okay. It doesn't even hurt."

"Let me see it." Kukuri says and Yashiro walks to her.

All of a sudden, Kukuri grabs a shard of broken glass and pierces his chest.

"Shiro-kun!" Mizuki calls out and Kuroh pins Kukuri down.

"Kukuri! What are you doing?!" He questions.

"I have to hand it to you, I didn't think you'd survive! I won't let you get away this time!" Kukuri says and her eyes gleam and a dark aura emits from her body. Then a white, fox-like creature emerges from her pupils and lunges at Yashiro.

"Shiro… Shiro. Shiro! SHIRO!" Neko calls out as she, Kuroh, Mizuki, and Takeshi rush to his side.

"Hey! Are you okay?" Kuroh asks as he put his arm on his shoulder causing Yashiro to collapse.

"Shiro-kun!" Mizuki calls.

Then the fox-like creature escapes back into Kukuri and runs away using her body.

"Kukuri!" Kuroh calls out and uses his powers to catch her.

"No matter. I'll deal with you later!" Kukuri shouts and dodges Kuroh's attack and turns to him causing the same creature to come out of her eyes and Kuroh covers his face and closes his eyes. When he opens them again, he sees Kukuri manages to escape from them.

"Shiro!" Neko calls and Kuroh looks down as Mizuki uses her ability to heal the stab wound. "Shiro! Pull yourself together!"

"Shiro-kun! Can you hear us!" Mizuki asks.

"Hold still. Mizuki is using her powers to heal you." Kuroh tells him and then sits next to him. "Hey! Get a hold of your–" Kuroh cuts himself as he and everyone around Yashiro watches him getting up as his body is surrounded with a silver aura.

"Shiro… kun?" Mizuki calls.

"What just happened?! Never mind, what about your wound?!" Kuroh asks.

"Are you all right? Shiro? Hey, Shiro?!" Neko calls.

 **"Don't worry… I'm immortal."** Yashiro says in German and shows the stab wound had disappear. **"Finally, I understand."**

"Then you're really… the Colorless King?" Kuroh questions but Yashiro shakes his head and puts his hand on his chest.

 **"My name…** My mane is Adolph K. Weismann. The First, as well as… the Silver King."

"You're the Silver…" Kuroh trails off.

"King?" Neko finishes.

"Yes, but… now I can also say this with confidence… I'm still Isana Yashiro."

"But if you're the Silver King, who was that on the airship?" Kuroh asks.

"Back on the airship, the Colorless King made an audience with me and then…"

"And that's when you swapped bodies?" Takeshi asks.

"Yes. Though it was more like him snatching my body than swapping. But he wasn't about to take over my heart and soul." Yashiro explains and his fingers touches his chest. "Because I am the Silver King."

"It's said that the Silver King is eternal… That he possesses an absolute inviolable power, making him immune to all external influence." Kuroh mutters and gets the idea. "I get it now! The Colorless King's special ability is a power… to affect other kings!"

"Mm-hm." Yashiro nods his head and makes two fists as he looks at his right fist. "When my power of inviolability…" Then he looks at his left hand. "…and his power to affect other kings clashed," Yashiro knocks both of his fist. "the result was him snatching my body, but failing to take my power. With nowhere to go, my soul escaped into the body he discarded." He then looks down and cups his chin. "My amnesia might've been the result of that shock."

"I get it! That's why you didn't get hurt from falling from the sky!" Neko says.

"And the stab wound." Mizuki adds.

"In other words, the one who used that body and murdered Totsuka Tatara is…" Kuroh trails off.

"No mistake about it. It was his doing." Yashiro confirms.

"The Colorless King." Kuroh mutters.

"He's jumping from body to body many times before. He's already discarded my original body and move on to another…"

"Then Kukuri is…!"

"I'm going to save her. Will you help me?"

The four nod their heads and exits the building.

"I need to talk to a few people on the way. Neko, can you come with me?" Yashiro asks.

"Yep."

"And Kuroh, Takeshi-san, can you two stop the fighting at the school yard?"

"Yeah." Kuroh replies.

"Leave it to us." Takeshi says and turns to Mizuki. "Let's go, Mizuki."

"Okay." Mizuki replies to him before they separated into two groups, Kuroh, Takeshi, and Mizuki go to the court yard of the school and Yashiro and Neko flying upwards with Neko hugging him around his neck.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Silver King's Resolve

Yashiro then sees a female member of Scepter 4, Awashima Seri, and hovers above her.

"As I recall, you're one of the people in charge of Septer 4, right?" Yashiro asks and Seri looks up to see them. "It just so happens, I'd like to talk."

"You…!" Seri exclaims as she puts her hand on her sword.

"Give me a second." Yashiro tells her and lowers himself and Neko to surface level. "It's been a while, so I'm having some difficulties here." Once they land, Neko immediately hisses at Seri as she notices the Strain.

"Another illusion?!" Seri questions as she strikes Yashiro with her saber but some sort of barrier blocks the sword. Soon his body glows silver causing her saber to travel down into her body causing her to look around. Yashiro then holds the blade and lifting it as Seri begins to float.

"Oh, don't worry. All I did was tune into the spectrum of your biological wave and had it synched to my own." Yashiro explains. "In other words, as my temporary clansman, you are now able to access the Silver Sanctum's power to manipulate gravity."

"P-put me down!" Seri demands causing Yashiro to chuckle.

"Take it easy. Now, to our next stop."

Then his aura engulfs the three of them into two sphere-like objects and then transports across the school as Seri screams at this.

Meanwhile, Kuroh, Takeshi, and Mizuki walk into the battlefield when a Red Clansman sees them before attacking. Immediately, Kuroh knocks him away getting more attraction to both sides.

"It's him!"

"The guy from the stadium!"

Then some of the men from both sides attack the three, but Kuroh quickly knocks them away.

"What the hell?! Black Dog?!" Yata exclaims.

"This is to both clans!" Kuroh shouts. "Cease fighting immediately! It is the First King, the Silver King's orders!"

"Say what?! Give us a break!" Yata retorts. "My king is the Red King, Suoh Mikoto, and no one else! I don't give a fuck about a Silver King!" All of the Red Clansmen shout in agreement.

"Blue King Munakata Reisi is the only leader of Septer 4 follows! We obey no other king!"

The Blue Clansmen also agrees.

"Then let me ask you. Do you guys really know what both of your kings' real plans are?!" Takeshi questions. "Why did the Red King Suoh Mikoto take over this island? Why isn't the Blue King Munakata Reisi taking command himself?"

"And why are those two trying to settle their fight without the involvement of others?"

"Perhaps your kings did order you to fight. But the situation is changing. Put your weapons away and wait for your kings' orders!"

Both Clans did what they were told and Kuroh sighs in relief until Fushimi attack them as Takeshi holds her away and Kuroh dodges.

"Shut up, you stray dog. Keep out of this!" Fushimi tells them.

"I hate to admit, but the Monkey's right. You're the ones we can't trust!" Yata exclaims and both of them lands in front of the three.

"We never expected… to settle this with words! Come at us!" Kuroh shouts.

"Mizuki." Takeshi calls.

"But…" She replies.

"We have to do it."

Mizuki stares at him for the moment and nods her head before she closes her eyes and starts to chant.

" _The pure water that flows, let thy purify the corrupted soul and cleanse them from their wrongdoing._ " A light sphere surrounds Takeshi and a mark appears on his forehead. " _Like the blue gem with the water surface, I will engrave my bond with yours._ "

The two Clans members cover their eyes from the brightness and when it dies down, they see a blue sword in Takeshi's hand.

"Now then, let's stop these idiots." Takeshi says.

* * *

In a room

A HOMRA member opens the door to report.

"Kusanagi-san! The Black Dog is out front!"

"What?! The Black Dog? That means the kid in the video is also here…" Izumo trails off.

Anna opens her eyes after she almost got shot and looks up.

"The King… is coming." Anna says and gets off the chair to the window.

"Anna?" Izumo calls and Anna opens the window.

"Coming through!" Yashiro shouts as he and his temporary Clansmen enters the room through the opened window before they crash land on the floor. "That hurt…" He says and turns to Izumo. "Sorry to drop in."

Izumo drops his cigarette from his mouth as the HOMRA member steps back.

"W-What the hell are you guys doing here?! I mean, uh… what?!"

Then both Neko and Seri opens their eyes to see each other before they hostile each other and the HOMRA members gets ready to fight.

"They're not the enemy…" Anna says. "These people aren't… the enemy." She says as she collapses and Izumo catches her.

"I appreciate that. The truth is, I need your help…"

Yashiro is cut off from a ringing phone.

"W-What the hell?!" Izumo questions.

"What? Now what?!" Seri also questions.

"I wonder…?" Yashiro trails off. "Sorry. That might be for me. Could one of you get that?"

Both of them look at Yashiro and then each other before Izumo picks up his phone and accepts the call.

"Hello?" He asks.

 _"Am I speaking to Suoh Mikoto's first in charge, Kusanagi Izumo?"_ And elderly voice asks.

"Well, I…"

 _"There should be a man standing there with a silly look on his face. Let me talk to him."_

"Well…" He says as he looks at Yashiro who has a closed eye smile on his face. "May I ask who's calling?"

 _"Kokujoji Daikaku. The Gold King."_

Later, Izumo hands the phone to Yashiro as he and Seri tells their subordinates what to do.

"Okay, I'm counting on you." Izumo says.

"Hurry." Seri tells him.

"Man, this has really gotten weird."

"You can say that again."

"Sorry for the trouble, Lieutenant." Yashiro apologizes.

 _"Hmph. If you really feel that way, how about fulfilling some of your responsibilities as a king?"_

"That's mean. Isn't that why I'm here right now?"

 _"What's happening now is half your own doing."_

"You've gotten old and gray, but you're still the same old Lieutenant. You still like to lecture me."

 _"So? How do you intend to settle this?"_

Yashiro didn't speak before he replies the Gold King.

 _"I see. That's typical of you. Honestly just when I thought you finally returned after being gone for over half a century…"_

"I wish we could've met up one last time."

 _"If that's how you feel, then stop this. Not that you'd listen to me."_

"You know me too well, Lieutenant. Thank you. But like last time, this is goodbye. **I wish you well, old friend."**

 **"Good luck, Weismann."**

Both sides end the call as Yashiro stares at it and closes his eyes.

"Um…" Izumo speaks up and Yashiro turns around.

"Silver King…" Seri calls.

"Just call be Isana Yashiro." He tells her.

"Very well… Isana Yashiro. As you proposed, we've established an escape path for the students. At present, we have both clans back under our control and have then escorting the students out."

"That said, if what you say is true… The Colorless King could possess one of the students and make his escape." Izumo says.

"No. He's only targeting the kings. That's why he lured the Red and Blue Kings here. All the more reason why we must get the students evacuated as quickly as possible." Yashiro says and looks out the window. "Because the Colorless King is not the only potential danger."

They stare at him for the moment when Anna hugs herself.

"He's coming…" She says.

Suddenly, a maniacal laugh throughout the school.

 _"You're not getting away! It's useless to run away. You're all… mine. Form a circle around my fingertips and dance until you all die…"_

"He's in my head!" Neko shouts.

 _"And give it all to me…"_

"Is this the Colorless King?!" Seri questions.

 _"Your experiences, your abilities, all of it!"_

"Damn it, he's making things even worse." Izumo says.

Yashiro then walks towards Neko who has her hands on her head and puts his hands on her shoulders.

"Neko." He calls and Neko looks up. "I need your power. More than you've ever used before."

"W-What do you want me to do?" She asks.

"'til this day, I've never had my own Clansmen. Not even one. Will you… be my very first?"

Neko looks down and closes her eyes. "Stupid Shiro!" She shouts as Neko hugs him. "You're mine, and I've been yours for a long time now!"

Yashiro smiles at her and pats her head before looking out the window with a serious look.

"I won't let you have your way." Yashiro mutters and both of their bodies glow and Neko uses her powers on the entire school causing several students to see an illusion of Yashiro's.

"You all have to get off the island right now. Don't worry. I won't let anybody hurt you. I'm going to show you all the way out now. Please trust me and follow my lead."

Soon the illusion disappears and Yashiro sees the possessed Kukuri standing on a tree branch.

"Found you. Don't lay a hand on other people. Let's put an end to this." Yashiro says and then his body dies down with Neko's causing her to collapse from exhaustion. "Neko!"

"Shiro, did I do okay?" She asks.

"Yes, thank you." He replies and Neko faints as Yashiro hugs her.

"This is the Silver…"Seri trails off.

"King…" Izumo finishes.

Yashiro turns to Anna who is sitting on the chair. "Did you get everyone out safely?" He asks and Anna nods in response before she gets off the chair letting Yashiro carry Neko to the chair for her to rest. He then caresses Neko's head before standing back up looking at Izumo and Seri. "Thank you, both of you. Please look after her for me."

"Got it." Izumo replies and Yashiro goes to the window and puts his umbrella on his shoulder.

"Silver King! Please…" Seri pleads.

"Sorry. I can't promise anything. But I'll do the best I can." Yashiro replies and jumps onto the window sill as he turns at them before he puts his umbrella in front of him, about to open it. "All of you!" He calls as he opens it and puts it on his shoulder. **"Good luck."** Yashiro says in German before jumping backwards, outside the window.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Kings' Conclusion

On the school yard

Kuroh and Takeshi are still fighting Fushimi and Yata. Kuroh runs up to them as Yata tries to attack him, but Kuroh slide kicks Yata and then kicks Fushimi on the face before he lands. Then Yata throws his bat at Kuroh when Takeshi slides in and deflects the bat with the sword that Mizuki transformed.

"Aquos Wave!" He exclaims as he swings his sword creating a wave of water at Yata, subsequently, throwing him backwards and Kuroh catches Yata with his spatial distortion ability throwing him to where Fushimi is.

Suddenly, Yata clutches his left chest as he cries out in pain and Fushimi pulls Yata's shirt down showing HOMRA's mark as it glows and the said person also looks at it.

"Mikoto-san…" Yata says.

"His powers are starting to go out of control." Fushimi says and looks up. "He's not going to make it."

"Damn you!" Yata shouts as he grabs Fushimi's collar. "Don't you care anymore?! You looked up to him as your king once! I'm sure you've still get it in you."

All of a sudden, they are hit by something and quickly looks up to see Mizuki holding a harisen in her right hand. "Are you done yet?" She questions.

"You're the only ones still fighting." Kuroh points out as their surroundings is deserted with people as they are the only ones at the school yard.

"Yata-san, let's go. Everyone's already evacuated." Riki tells him.

"Evacuated? But Mikoto-san…! Mikoto-san's still out there fighting!" Yata says and then Riki puts the two on separate shoulders as Yata struggles and yells at him to put him down.

"Put me down. Leave me alone." Fushimi tells him.

"I don't want to save you either. Think of it as our King's mercy. Mikoto-san is a man with a big heart. He isn't bothered by your petty betrayal." Riki says.

"That's what I don't like about him…"

With that, Riki runs off with Yata and Fushimi on his shoulders and Yashiro floats down to Kuroh, Takeshi and Mizuki.

"Good work." He says.

"Yeah, they were a little trouble though." Kuroh says.

"We took care of things on our end as well. It's all thanks to Neko. Now then, let's finish this. We're going to save Kukuri."

"Shiro-kun." Mizuki calls. "Are you sure your plan is going to work?"

"Hmm… Well, I'm counting on Kuroh to make it work."

"You've regain your memories as a king, but you're still as irresponsible as ever. It is more becoming of a king to behave more seriously." Kuroh tells him.

"Well, excuse me for not being your ideal king." Yashiro says and Kuroh then sighs before he kneels at Yashiro. "Kuroh?! What are you doing?"

"Kuroh-kun?!" Mizuki calls.

"Quiet. Let me do this." Kuroh says and mutters something before setting his sword in front of him. "I, Yatogami Kuroh, do solemnly swear to henceforth devote my life to serve the First King, Adolf K. Weismann, as his clansman."

Yashiro stares at him for a second and smiles. "I wish you would loosen up. We're friends, you don't need to make a ritual out of it. Let's go." He says as Yashiro offers a hand and Kuroh grabs it before Yashiro's body glows along with Kuroh. Then Yashiro looks at Mizuki and Takeshi. "Mizuki-san, Takeshi-san, can you two evacuate the school?"

"Okay." Takeshi replies.

"Shiro-kun. Promise me that you come back safely." Mizuki asks.

"Don't worry, Mizuki-san." Yashiro says.

"Let's go, Mizuki." Takeshi calls as she takes a last look at Yashiro before she and Takeshi leave the island.

* * *

~Meanwhile~

All the HOMRA, Scepter 4, and the students are at the other side of the bridge as Izumo looks out the school island and Anna is sitting next to the unconscious Neko.

"Why the fuck did you do that, huh?" Yata's voice questions.

"Huh? But I was just trying to help…"

Izumo turns and sees Yata and Riki are walking towards their comrades.

"How could you leave Mikoto-san behind?!"

"Oh good. The idiot is finally back." Izumo mutters.

"Kusanagi-san, why did everyone pull out?" Yata asks as he runs up to him. "Are you gonna just abandon Mikoto-san?!"

Izumo stares at him for the moment and hits Yata on the head.

"The hell was that for?!"

"Even Anna's enduring this whole situation. Stop whining and take it like a man. Aren't you ashamed of yourself?" Izumo questions and Yata looks away.

"Hey!" Izumo and Yata look up and see both Takeshi and Mizuki are running up to them.

"You two are with the Silver King…?" Izumo questions as both of them stops in front him and Yata, who immediately stands up and looks away from Mizuki. "Why are you two here?"

"We came to check how Neko-chan is doing." Mizuki replies and looks at Neko. "And as I thought, Neko used up her strength for Shiro-kun to send those illusions to everyone."

Then Anna looks at the island, noticing something and gets up and looks at it. Mizuki follows the direction to see four Swords of Damocles floating above the island.

Suddenly, an massive explosion is seen on the island and a red energy spikes up towards the sky and slowly dies down.

"Shiro-kun…" Mizuki mutters and tries to go forwards, but Takeshi puts his hand on her shoulder and Mizuki turns to him as he shakes his head. "But…!"

"Mizu…?" Mizuki and Takeshi turn to Neko who is waking up as she sits up.

"Neko-chan." She calls and then spots Kuroh walking towards them. "Kuroh-kun!"

Neko, Takeshi, and Mizuki run towards him as he stops his track with the three stops in front of him.

"Is Kukuri okay?" Neko asks.

"Yeah." Kuroh replies.

"Then what about Shiro?"

Kuroh didn't say and turns around. "Follow me." He says and goes back to the island as the three follows him.

The sun starts to set when they get to the site of the explosion, there is a large crater in front of a shrine. They all look around the crater to see if Yashiro has made it out and Neko spots something in the crater.

"Shiro!" She calls out as Neko rushes into the crater to Yashiro's umbrella that is stuck in the earth and begins to pull it out. "I can't pull it out!" With all her strength, she made herself fall and Kuroh easily pulls it out and Neko sits up. "Gimme!" Neko shouts as she lunges forward and goes back after getting the umbrella away from Kuroh. "I'm bringing it to Shiro!"

Then Mizuki and Takeshi enter the crater and run up to them.

"Neko, you can't bring it to Shiro anymore." Kuroh states.

"No! I'm bringing to Shiro! I'm bringing it to Shiro!"

"Listen to me! Shiro is-"

"But Shiro is a king!"

Kuroh widens his eyes and remembers that Yashiro is the Immortal King before he kneels in front of Neko. "You're right. Shiro is our king."

Mizuki smiles at them as Kuroh helps Neko stand up and Mizuki folds her hands together as her eyes close.

Yatto tadoritsuketa ne (I'm finally here)  
Futari meguriaeta basho ni (The place where we met)

Both Kuroh and Neko looks at Mizuki as she starts to sing as her body glows.

Toki no kakera ni umore (Buried in the fragments of time)  
Hoshi wa kanata ni kie (The stars disappear into the distance)  
Tooi itami no sanaka (Within long-lasting pain)  
Negai kooru you de (My wish would freeze)

Kokoro kizutsuki yurashita hitomi de (With trembling eyes and a broken heart)  
Dakedo watashi o mitsukete kureta (But you came to find me)

Haruka sekai no hate de (The light of miracle that I saw)  
Fureta kiseki no iro (In the distant end of the world)  
Shiroi yuki no you ima (Now softly touches each other)  
Sotto fureai yuku (Just like white snow)

Anata to watashi (You and me)  
Futari de tokeai (We merge together)  
Yatto hontou no jibun ni nareru (And finally become a true self)

With each verse, Mizuki steps up one by one towards Kuroh and Neko and opens her eyes.

Yuki ga yoru ni tokete kirameku (The snow melts and glitters in the night)  
Kaze ni naru tabidachi o izanau kaze (Become the wind, urge onto travel)  
Shukufuku no kaze negai wa (The wish of the blessed wind)  
Hanareenu kizuna e (Is unrequited love)

Daremo ga mina itsuka tabidatsu (Everyone will leave on a journey someday)  
Kanashimi to kizuato o seoi nagara (Carrying sadness and hurt)  
Tabi no kanata ni deaeru (Searching for the answer)  
Kotae o sagashiteru (That will be found at the very end)

Yuki ga yoru ni tokete kagayaku (The snow melts and shines in the night)  
Kaze ga ima tabidachi o izanai yuku (The wind urges on a journey)  
Shukufuku no kaze tabiji o (The road of the blessed wind)  
Hohoemi yukeru you (Go onwards with a smile)

"Mizu?" Neko calls.

"What is that song?" Kuroh asks.

"I put my feelings into the song." Mizuki says.

"Feelings?" Neko repeats.

"For Shiro-kun to come back safely to us."

"Mizu…"

Sometimes after, a dog, a cat, and two birds goes off from the school island and out from the bridge leads back into Tokyo as the dog carries the Kotowari tied to its side while the cat has Yashiro's umbrella on its back.

* * *

~A few days later~

Both Kuroh and Nek are laying low at Mizuki's and Takeshi's house from the Scepter 4 for things to settle down a bit after the incident and Mikoto's death. Kuroh and Neko are standing in front of Mizuki and Takeshi at the residential area of the building.

"Thank you for taking care of us." Kuroh says.

"Are you two really going to travel to find Shiro-kun?" Mizuki asks with a worried tone.

"Yes. We don't know where he would might be, but it is better than nothing."

"It's all right!" Neko says. "We'll definitely find Shiro!"

"Neko-chan, Kuroh-kun." Mizuki calls and smiles. "All right. You two better come back safe."

"Okay!" Neko replies as Kuroh nods his head and both of them leave them.

"Mizuki. Maybe we should-" Takeshi cuts off

"We will. Once Shiro-kun comes back." Mizuki says.

"How do you know that kid is still alive?"

"I can still feel it. The silver radiance." Mizuki says as she looks up the sky. "Right, Shiro-kun."

* * *

This is it for the first season and no I'm not done with this story yet. For those who wanted to know how Mizuki and Takeshi got there, the explanation will be in the Return of King.


	6. Chapter 6

~One year later~  
At the flower shop

Mizuki is sweeping the ground in front of the store and looks up.

"It's already a year since then." She mutters and hears someone walking up to her before she faces them. "Hi, is there something you need?" She asks and realizes who she is facing.

"It has been a while." A familiar young man greets.

"Welcome back, Kuroh-kun, Neko-chan." Mizuki greets as in front of her is Yatogami Kuroh and Neko.

Kuroh now has his hair down, leaving it past his shoulders and wears a black sleeved shirt with a bluish-gray infinite scarf. Over this, he wears a long, dark blue hooded jacket with darker stripes on the sleeves' end and on the hem. Below, he wears a black pants of a lighter black shade, a black belt, and black shoes as Kotowari remains beside his waist.

Neko still wears her jewelry, but now wears a short, strapless, pale pink dress decorated with darker colored lacing, and a red wrap just below her chest. She has white thigh high socks with some sort of pattern on them, dark pink shoes, and completes the outfit with a fuzzy, pink jacket with white trimmings near where her hands are.

"Mizu!" Neko calls out as she lunges out to hug Mizuki.

"Well look who's here." Takeshi says as he walks up to them.

"I'll let Kukuri know that you two came back." Mizuki says and goes back into the store to tell Kukuri that Kuroh and Neko are back.

~Later~

After meeting up with Kukuri, they all go to an outside café and they decide to get drinks.

"Why didn't you let me know sooner that you were both back in town?" Kukuri asks Kuroh as she, Kuroh, and Mizuki carries the drinks to the table that Neko and Takeshi are waiting.

"I'll sit here!" Neko exclaims.

"Sorry. Meeting up with her took time." Kuroh says.

"Kukuri! Long time no see!" Neko says as she has he hand in front of her.

"Long time no see, Wagahai-chan." Kukuri says as she claps with Neko's hand.

"Is the reconstruction of the high school island going well?" Kuroh asks.

"Oh yeah. It's been about a month since you guys last visited the island… Well, we've made some progress since then. It's just about back to normal. Oh, but the clock tower and that huge crater hasn't been touched." Kukuri says.

"So how is it going on your side?" Takeshi asks.

"Weren't you looking for someone? What was his name? Oh, yeah, Shiro-kun, right?" Kukuri asks.

"Shiro is nowhere to be found!" Neko announces with her hand up and leans her head on her hands. "Seriously, how for did get blown away to?"

"Wait, he was blown away?!"

"Well, that…" Mizuki trails off as Neko looks out at the scenery when she spots something and suddenly stands up on the chair with her hands on the table.

"Neko, what is it?" Kuroh asks and Neko point something in front of her when Anna is being pulled by someone.

"It's the girl from the Reds!" Neko exclaims.

"Eh? Anna?" Mizuki asks as they look at them and Kuroh turns to Kukuri.

"Sorry, Kukuri. Can you go on ahead to the island without us?" He asks.

"Huh? You're not coming?" She asks and Kuroh nods.

"We'll stop by later. I promise."

"Better hurry or we'll lose her." Neko says.

"Okay, sure." Kukuri says and the four of them sits up before they nod to each other and run off the path that Anna and the man took.

* * *

At a parking spot

"Anna! This way!" The man calls and stops as he stands in front of Anna facing a person wearing black and a mask to cover his face as he pulls out a blade from his back.

"This is the end of the line. Hand over the girl." The masked man demands.

"Who the hell are you?!" The blond man questions as he about to kick him with red flames but he disappears and reappears behind him.

"I have no reason to answer." the masked man replies and about to slash the blond man but Kuroh appears catching the blade with his bare hand. "What?!" He questions and jumps back.

"You're with JUNGLE, the Green Clan, I gather. Well, I know that girl." Kuroh says as Mizuki and Takeshi rush to them and Mizuki hugs Anna. "If you want to continue, I'll take her over there."

A green electricity travels from the masked man's body to his head and puts his weapon away before he lets his hand go into a wall along his body.

"My business does not involve having to fight you." He says as he disappears into the wall.

"Was that the rumored manipulation ability of the Green Clan?" Kuroh wonders.

"Long time no see, Black Dog." Kuroh turns his head at the blond-haired man. "Now I owe you one."

"…Have we met?" Kuroh asks.

"Huh? Aw, come on." The man says.

"E–to… If I remember correctly, aren't you Kamamoto Rikio?" Mizuki asks.

"That's right!" Rikio says.

"Kamamoto… Rikio?" Kuroh repeats.

"Can't say I blame you for not recognize me right away. I haven't had much appetite since Mikoto-san passed away. Summer's over, yet I'm still skin and bones." Rikio says.

"Rikio…" Anna calls.

"Hey, but don't you worry, Anna. I may be thin, but I still pack lots of power." He tells the little girl.

"Why is the Green Clan after you?" Kuroh asks.

"We're clueless about what's going on… but that ninja guy showed up at my place one day, saying he had a request for Anna." Rikio says as Neko appears behind Kuroh and waves her hand at Anna.

"Request?"

"He wanted Anna to use her sensory powers…"

"…to 'find the Silver King.'" Anna finishes.

"Eh?" Mizuki says.

"What?!" Kuroh exclaims. "You can do that?!"

"You can find Shiro?!" Neko asks but Anna shakes her head.

"I can't right now." Anna says causing both Kuroh and Neko to hang their heads.

"Is that so…" Kuroh trails off.

"Anna's powers have been unstable for a long time. She can't locate people now." Rikio explains.

"I see…" Mizuki says.

"But you were asked to find him. Then does that mean he's alive?" Takeshi asks.

"I don't know." Anna replies.

"Why… is the Green Clan looking for Shiro?" Kuroh mutters.

"So what now…?" Rikio wonders aloud.

"Can't you join up with the rest of your clan?"

"HOMRA is as good as disbanded right now. Mikoto-san, Totsuka-san, and now even Kusanagi-san is gone. It's a no-win situation."

"HOMRA'S strategist?"

"I can't divulge the details… but Kusanagi-san told me to guard Anna."

"What about the take-charge clansman?"

"Huh?"

"Isn't he always at the vanguard?" Takeshi asks.

"Well… Yata-san is…" Rikio trails off.

"Have you tried to call him?" Mizuki asks.

"I tried, but now of days he never gets my calls." Rikio replies and takes out his phone. "Let me try again." He says and begins to call Yata and for the moment they waited for him to pick up but Rikio sighs.

"For now, we should find a hiding place for Anna to stay for a while." Takeshi suggests.

"Then leave that to us." Kuroh says.

"Anna can stay with us." Neko adds.

"Can we come too?" Mizuki asks.

"Yes." Kuroh replies.

Later, the group goes to the train station that leads to the Ashinaka High School. When they get there, Neko skips on the stairs with the others following behind.

"Thanks… But are you sure about sheltering us?" Rikio asks.

"We have a room at the high school that we used as our home base." Kuroh explains as they enter the station. "It'll be helpful too, if you can fill un the details for us."

As they walk through the corridor with Neko, Kuroh, Mizuki and Takeshi walking ahead, Anna stops her track.

"I'm sorry." Anna apologizes.

"For what?" Kuroh asks.

"About your king…" She says and lowers her head. "I know he didn't kill Tatara."

"And what about you? You said your powers are unstable… Is losing the Red King the cause?"

"No… This is different." Anna replies as everyone looks at her with curiosity/worry about what she said.

"Anna, what do you mean by that?" Mizuki asks.

Just then, they hear electricity going through the monitors.

"Hey, electricity!" Neko points out.

"What's going on?" Rikio questions when they hear footsteps coming towards them and he hugs Anna protectively.

"What the girl." Kuroh tells him as he, Neko, Mizuki and Takeshi look straight where the footsteps are heard.

Then metal curtains falls, covering all exits preventing the group to escape.

"I'm feeling all tingly! Something is coming!" Neko exclaims.

The sound of footsteps comes even closer and then they hear electricity running through as they turn towards it.

"As one travels on, a reunion awaits them right for the moment." A man's voice says.

"That haiku… is by Ichigen-sama…" Kuroh mutters and then realizes something. "It can't be!"

Neko immediately hides behind a nearby window before hissing at the voice as Takeshi has his arm in front of Mizuki who has her hands together.

In front of them is a tall, young-looking man with short, messy purple hair, aside from two sections on both sides that go just past his shoulders, and are blue. He wears black trousers, black boots, and two shirts. One long-sleeved, dark purple shirt, and a lighter purple colored shirt visible from under the hem and above the collar of his first shirt. He also wears leather gloves with studs on the thumbs' sides, and owns a long, black jacket that appears to have two different materials, the sleeves being made of leather. On the back of the jacket is a loop that allows him to keep his sword in place. The sword itself sticks out and then back in, giving it a somewhat elaborate appearance. The hilt black with blue tassel, and the sheath is a dark purple.

The man stop his tracks and puts his right hand on his hip.

"I wonder why his poems are so touching…" The man says. "Hi Kuroh-chan, it's been a while, hasn't it? Have you been well?"

"Mishakuji Yukari…" Kuroh mutters.

"Hey, who is that?" Rikio questions.

"Mishakuji Yukari. Former clansmen of the late Seventh King, Miwa Ichigen-sama… and student in swordsmanship… I once addressed him as… my senior." Kuroh explains.

"S-Senior?" Rikio repeats and Yukari smiles at them causing Rikio and Anna to hug closer.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kuroh questions.

"Oh, wipe that scary look off your face. Aren't you happy to see me?" Yukari playfully asks.

"You? Someone who pointed his blade at Ichigen-sama?! Stop messing around!" Kuroh shouts as he gets ready to take his sword out and Yukari laughs.

"Oh, that was just a test of our spirit. That's the strong bond that he and I shared. You still don't understand that?"

"Lies!" Kuroh growls.

"When I learned of his death, I cried for the first time in a long while. I still carry those feelings with me. But now you show up to get in my way…"

"Answer me, are you with the Green Clan…?" Kuroh questions as his heads shakes with his sword in his hands.

"Yes. That's why…" Yukari says as he takes out his sword from his back. "I'm taking that girl."

"S-So then Shiro… Adolf K. Weismann is alive?!" Kuroh interrogates as he takes out his sword.

"I dunno. That's what we want to find out… If our biggest threat to the Green Clan… is dead or alive."

Kuroh immediately looks down as he trembles with his sword causing Yukari to sigh in disappointment.

"Kurosuke!" Neko shouts causing Kuroh to snap out as Yukari attacks him and both clash their swords.

"I was quite… pleased… when I learned that we've become foes. See, I was determined to overcome our tragic destiny. But you, Kuroh-chan…" Yukari trails off and Kuroh looks behind him at Anna and Rikio.

"Get away from here!" He shouts.

"R-Right! Anna!" Rikio replies and both rushes out of the battlefield with Mizuki and Takeshi following behind them.

"What's with… this sword?" Yukari questions and separates him with Kuroh and Kuroh swings a few times at Yukari but he dodges the swings. "And here I was looking forward to sparring with you, this isn't even fun."

"There's nothing to learn from you at this point!" Kuroh retorts.

The four keep running away as Kuroh stalls for them to get away from Yukari when the masked man appears from the pillar using the Green Clan's manipulation ability. Immediately, they are about to turn around the other way, but the masked man slices Rikio's back.

"Rikio!" Anna calls out.

When Rikio hits the ground, the masked man knocks out Anna and carries her over his shoulder.

"I'm taking Kushina Anna." He says

"Damn! Mizuki!" Takeshi calls out and Mizuki nods her head before a light sphere surrounds them and when it disappear, Takeshi has the blue sword in his hands and charges at the masked man.

"C'mon, shape up. How can you call yourself his pupil?" Yukari questions as he swings his swords as Kuroh blocks them.

"Damn you!" Kuroh curses and begins to attack Yukari using different motions but Yukari blocks and dodges him.

"You can't beat me by just going through the motions." Yukari says and hits Kuroh by the hilt causing Kuroh to fall and slide on the ground. "Right now, you are no match for me. Not in sword skills or frame of mind… But least of all, beauty."

"Kuroh!" Takeshi calls out as he looks behind him before notices the masked man attacks and guards. This however, makes the masked man's parries, breaking Takeshi's guard and kicks him towards the pillar.

This causes Mizuki to turn back to her human form as she sits next to Takeshi. "Takeshi!" She calls out as the masked man sinks into the ground and reappears next to Yukari.

"Oh? Mission accomplished already?" Yukari asks as he looks at the masked man. "And that means this lesson is over. Too bad."

"Anna!" Neko calls out as she rushes to rescue her, but the masked man sinks into the ground once again.

"You're not getting away!" Kuroh exclaims as he about to stands up when Yukari swings his sword on the ground cutting it as smoke kicks up and both of them look down at the first level where Yukari is. "We'll meet again, Kuroh-chan. Next time though, be more mentally prepared."

Kuroh and Neko look at where Yukari was standing and look back at Rikio as Mizuki walks towards them with Takeshi having his arm around her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Kuroh asks and lifts Rikio up as Mizuki gets to Rikio's back and starts healing the slash wound on his back.

"N-Never mind me…" Rikio says and grabs Kuroh's sleeve. "Save Anna… Go after them…!"

"All right. Leave it to me!" Kuroh replies and looks at Neko. "Neko, can you track them?" He asks and Neko puts her hands to her ears.

"Pretty much… This way!" Neko points out and both of them rush off to where the two Green clansmen and Anna are as Mizuki stops healing.

"Sorry. This is the best I can do." She says.

"Let's go." Takeshi calls and Mizuki stands up before they catches up to Kuroh and Neko.

* * *

Later, the four are standing on the roof with Kuroh sitting down as they see Scepter 4 members and vehicles are surrounding the tower that looms over the town, Mihashira Tower.

"I never expected it to be like this." Kuroh admits.

"Kurosuke! That flashy man from earlier is in there! Aren't we going?" Neko asks.

"Wait. Let's gather more information and plan our infiltration carefully."

"Huh? Why?"

"First, there's the Blue Clan to worry about. And inside the building the Green Clan is probably lying in wait. Only a fool would attempt to break through from the front."

After Kuroh said that, they hear a familiar voice shouting to see that Yata is going to break through from the front.

"Outta the way, you Blue!" Yata shouts and enters the tower.

The four stares at the entrance that Yata made until Neko points out.

"A fool just went in." She says.

"Th-That's probably a coincidence." Mizuki says.

"But that Yata kid is really stupid going into enemy's territory without a plan." Takeshi points out.

"We have no choice! Let's go!" Kuroh exclaims as he stand up.

"Now you're talking!" Neko agrees and Takeshi takes out a grappling hook gun and fires it at the wooden area of the entrance. He then grabs Mizuki as he and Kuroh with Neko in his arm flying over the Blue Clansman and land at the entrance before entering the building.

The continue to hear Yata shouting throughout the halls and then sees Yata trips when he saw a poster of a woman wearing a two-piece swimsuit as his skateboard landing in front of Kuroh's feet.

"OWW!" Yata groans as Kuroh picks up his skateboard and Yata notices him. "You're!"

Kuroh tosses the skateboard back to Yata as he spins around and lands on his skateboard.

"Use your head a little, Yata Misaki." Kuroh says.

"Huh? Who called you… Shit dog?!" Yata questions.

"Shit dog…?" Kuroh repeats and closes his eyes as his hand is already envelop by his ability. "Shut your… uncouth mouth!" He exclaims as he fires his ability at a random group of Green Clansmen.

"Sorry, I had a rotten upbringing!" Yata exclaims as he also attacks the Green Clansmen that was surround the two now having them to be lying down. Then both Kuroh and Yata get close to each other before fighting each other.

"NYA–!" Neko shouts as she pushes the two away from each other. "Listen to my plans! First, you two stop fighting. Then…" Neko spins the two around and hugs them. "Then we all help each other and save Anna! Okay? Let's go!"

"If you two don't cooperate…" Mizuki says as Kuroh and Yata sees her holding a harisen in her hand with a dark expression on her face with Takeshi behind her. "…You have to answer to me."

After she said that, Yata immediately gets out of Neko's grip.

"Hey! Who made you boss…" Yata cuts off when he sees more of the Green Clansmen coming towards them. "Damn, more of them!"

"Neko!" Kuroh calls out.

"Leave it to me!" Neko says as she gives a salute at Kuroh. "Special Attack! Cat the Mountain! Nya!" Using her ability, three huge maneki-neko rises below her as she stands on one of them.

Then, Kuroh, Mizuki, Takeshi, and Yata quickly gets out of the hall and rush through the corridor.

"Hey, is that chick gonna be okay on her own?" Yata questions.

"Nya-haha!" Neko laughs loudly causing Yata to turn back to the hall with some of the Green Clansmen yelling out in pain and sound of destruction.

"Don't underestimate a Silver Clansman." Kuroh tells him.

"Tch… You… that chick… every damn one of you…! You all piss be off!"

Takeshi then notices more of the Green Clansmen standing in their path and has his hand out open.

"Mizuki!" He calls out.

"Okay!" She replies before she turns into a sword in Takeshi's hand and all three of them attacks the Green Clansmen to break through them and stop their tracks.

"Come on. Don't be like that." Kuroh says as he presents his recorder.

 **"On a mountain pass, accompanied by a friend, one should have no fear."**

"What do you think?!" He asks as sparks appears around his body as the three stares at him.

"Huh? That's creepy." Yata says.

"What?! How dare you!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Missing Kings part 2

The previous chapter Mizuki and Takeshi have reunited both Kuroh and Neko, but the reunion got shorten when a Green Clansman were chasing Anna. Soon after, Kuroh is confronted by another Green Clansman and a former disciple of Miwa Ichigen, Mishakuji Yukari as Anna got captured. Now, the four and Yata Misaki are charging through the Green Clansmen ranks as they climb up the Mihashira Tower.

Once, Kuroh, Takeshi, and Yata stand in front of the shoji doors, they slide open as they see Anna in a cage that is in the middle of the large room with Yukari and the masked Green clansman.

"Anna!" Yata shouts and he, Kuroh, and Takeshi enters the room. "Anna!"

Anna opens her eyes to see them standing by the doors.

"You bastards! What're you doing to Anna?!" Yata questions.

"Oh, what an energetic boy. We're not doing a thing. Just asking the cute little bird for a small favor." Yukari says.

"Cute little bird!" A green parrot repeats.

"What?!" Yata shouts as he charges towards Yukari to punch him, but the Green Clan swordsman dodges him.

"I'll leave the hotheaded one to you." He says to his fellow clansman.

"Understood." The masked clansman replies as he dives into the floor for a small moment and comes back up, grabbing Yata's head.

"What?!" Yata shouts a short while when the masked man pushes him to the ground as they dive into the floor below.

"Yata-kun!" Mizuki calls out.

"Kotosaka, you watch below, okay?" Yukari asks and the green parrot, Kotosaka flies away.

"Caw! Understood! Understood!" The parrot replies and flies away from the room.

"And I… will put my Kuroh-chan through a beautiful initiation."

"Enough of your rambling…" Kuroh takes a stance to draw is sword. "Mishakuji Yukari!"

"First, I'll teach you manners, Kuroh-chan! Call me 'Onii-sama!" Yukari exclaims and charges him.

* * *

Meanwhile  
At the first floor

"Nya-haha!" Neko laughs as the three giant maneki-neko move around with her sitting on one of them as the Green Clan members try to get away from them. "Kaboom!" when one of them is lifted up and lands on five members. "Cat goes boom! Nya-haha!"

"Found her! Stupid cat! Stupid cat!" Neko looks up to see Kotosaka flying around her.

"Nya?! Who're you calling 'stupid?!" She shouts.

"Ca-w! Thunder!" Green electricity rains down on the three giant statues causing them to disappear and laughs.

"Neko Touch!" She shouts in her kitten form as she dive kicks the parrot and Kotosaka comes back before both of them fight each other when Neko reaches to the floor. Kotosaka flies above her causing Neko to look up and telling the parrot to come down.

"Kotosaka Thunder!" He shouts, summoning the electricity again at Neko as she cries out in pain until she's back to her human form.

Neko looks behind her to see the Green clansmen glaring at her for the illusion that she gave them. Suddenly, red fire circles around Neko to protect her causing the Green clansmen to stop coming closer to her.

"Caw?! Another enemy! Another enemy!" Kotosaka alerts as multiple fireballs coming at him and flies away from the floor.

Neko watches the parrot leave and averts her attention to a pillar that a certain someone is hiding with a cigarette in his hand.

* * *

Where Kuroh and Takeshi are

Kuroh gets push through the window subsequently breaking through the glass by Yukari as Takeshi sees this.

"Kuroh!" He shouts and about to go and help him, but Mizuki notices something coming towards them.

"Takeshi!" She alarms him, and Takeshi manages to dodge what looks like a chain dart. His eyes trail the chain to the source to find a young man wearing a visor over his eyes and wears mostly black clothes. His left hand sticks out with the chain around his arm.

"Who are you?" Takeshi questions looking at the man in front of him.

"My name is no importance…" He says.

"Since you two going to be exterminate for getting in the way of getting our clues." A female voice says.

Both Takeshi's and Mizuki's eyes widen in shock hearing the voice from the young man.

"It can't be…" Mizuki trails off.

"Could it be that you two are–?"

Not able to finish his question, the young man rush towards Takeshi as the swordsman immediately gets his stance in front of him while the chains around the young man's arm begins to move around like it is alive with the dart and about to strike him. Takeshi deflects the dart with a swing of the sword, but the dart circles around him to strike him again, but Takeshi jumps high in the air and slams his sword at the young man. Although, the chains make a swirl of a circle in front of its wielder, blocking Takeshi's attack.

"It's useless." The black-clothed young man says. "No matter what you do, you can't beat me."

Takeshi grits his teeth while glaring at the young man and questions. "Why?! Why would you align yourself with the Green Clan?!"

"It wouldn't make any difference if we tell you." The female voice says and with that, the chains caves in and quickly moves forward pushing Takeshi, causing him to crash lands on the floor and Mizuki appears lying next to him.

The young man walks towards them and stops while the chains moves around like snakes.

Meanwhile, Kuroh manages to save himself by using his ability to hang on the edge of the broken window and he looks up to see Yukari is literally standing on the side of the building.

"Still no progress, Kuroh-chan. All you ever do is cling on to things." He says and draws his sword out. "You'll never be able to go anywhere unless you learn how to let go."

"Shut up!" Kuroh shouts and runs upwards towards his former clansman and the blades clashes as Kuroh slides on the windows and Yukari chases after him. Kuroh stops as he takes a stance before the two clashes again as the black-haired swordsman swings his sword at Yukari again, he flips backwards, dodging and lands further away from them before Kuroh runs up to him.

"That's right. I'm over here." Yukari taunts and both of them clashes.

"I'll shut you up, once and for all!" Kuroh declares.

"That's the spirit."

Kuroh uses his ability once more to go pass Yukari and begins running upwards to the ceiling of the tower realizing that he didn't have a chance to beat him on the side of the building.

"I'm at a disadvantage here." He mutters before jumping onto the helicopter landing zone.

Then, Yukari appears before him. "Aha! Yes, Kuroh-chan, keep it up." He says when Kuroh goes down to his knees in exhaustion. "Oh my, after I complement you… There you go, dropping to your knee. Come on, on guard."

Kuroh struggles standing up and runs towards the garden area. "Come!"

Yukari closes his eyes with his head down and says, "He's such a handful…" Before he chases after Kuroh again. "What? You want to play tag now?"

Once both of them lands on the balcony, they both clashes blades.

"How's this?!" Kuroh shouts.

"Good. Yes, yes." With many clashes seems like they're dancing with Kuroh being on the offensive. "More, Kuroh-chan! Still not good enough! This is how you… slash!"

"Still think you're giving me lessons?!"

After a few slashes, both of them distances themselves as blood trickles from Kuroh's mouth.

"This brings back memories." Yukari says and Kuroh wipes off the blood with his mouth.

Back to where Takeshi and Mizuki are

Mizuki's body is wrapped around by the chains and around her neck, slowly choking her with a pained look on her face.

"Mizu… ki…" Takeshi calls out with one eye opened and slowly gets up.

Mizuki barely opens her eyes at her partner and slowly stretches her arm at him. "Take… shi…"

"Alala~ Looks like they're still moving." The female voice says only for the young man to snap his fingers making the chains to become tighter around Mizuki.

Takeshi manages to stand up and walks towards her when another chain wraps around his legs, causing him to trip himself.

"Too bad~! We won't let you do as you please."

"You two are finished." The young man says.

Takeshi could only stare at Mizuki suffering from the chains

"Mizuki…!" He calls and reaches out to her as

"Ta… ke… shi…" She whispers and Mizuki reaches even further to him.

Their fingers slowly come together and when they are intertwined, a bright light shines from them, blinding the young man.

Where Yata is

Yata rides towards the masked Green clansman as he has his two blades in his hands to block Yata's attack and the ex-Red Clansman goes past him.

 _"Damn it, what a creepy guy!"_ Yata thought and the next thing he knew, the Green clansman appears in front of him to slash him, but Yata ducks down avoiding the blade as the masked clansman moves his body and kicks the skateboarder back into the large room where Anna is being caged and lands in front of the color-blinded girl.

When Yata sees a pole by his side, he grabs it and slowly gets up.

"Misaki!" Anna calls out.

"Don't worry. I'm just upping the odds in his favor." Yata tells her.

"Then I'll take those odds and send you to hell." The Green clansman says as he appears behind him. Before he could strike the skateboarder, several fireballs shoot towards him causing him to move away from Yata. "Who's there?!"

"Caw! Another enemy! Another enemy!" Kotosaka caws dodging the fireballs. "The enemy from HOMRA–!"

Yata watches this and slowly moves his head towards to a familiar man leaning on the wall. "Kusanagi-san…!"

"Hey, it's been a while." He says as he plays with his lighter before he begins smoking and moving his fingers above the flame then he snaps them. "Bang!" He creates more fireballs at the masked clansman as he jumps around to avoid the fireballs.

"How did you know we were here…?" Yata asks him as Izumo walks towards him and looks away. "What made you decide to show up after all this time?"

"Same reason as you." Izumo replies. "To save our princess."

"Show off." Yata notes.

"Glasses! Hey, Sunglasses…! It won't open!" Yata sees Neko trying to open the cage.

Just then a pillar of water shoots upwards causing them to see it and Neko notices something about the pillar.

"Hm? Mizu?" She says when the pillar disperses itself to reveal Takeshi holding the sword but wearing blue gauntlets on both arms with his eyes closed.

When he opens them, he notices the gauntlets as the young man moves his arm down.

"Takeshi?" Mizuki's voice calls and he looks at the sword.

"Mizuki, are you all right?" He asks.

"Yes. But…"

"You got to be kidding?!" The female voice shouts.

"It can't be… their React evolved!?" The young man says and clutches his hand. "That… That is impossible!" He shoots the darts at him as Takeshi sees this and puts his hand up and to his surprise, a water mirror appears blocking the darts. "What?!"

When the water dissolves, Takeshi looks at the gauntlet with a surprised look on his face.

"Wow…" He says.

"What is this power?" Mizuki questions.

The young man baffles at them when he hears something.

 _"Stop. Retreat now and come back."_

"What?"

 _"Don't make me repeat myself."_

"Tch." The young man clicks his tongue and looks at Takeshi. "Hey. What's your name?"

Takeshi looks at the young man, glaring him. "It's Takeshi and this is Mizuki."

"I'm Oliver and my partner, Nia. Remember those names." He says and disappears without a trace as Takeshi stare at the spot.

"…What in the world…?" Izumo says.

"I will not let you take that girl!" The masked Green clansman exclaims and dives down towards Neko, causing her to jump away only for Yata to block the blade.

"That's my line!" He shouts and begins to attack him while moving away from Anna. "With HOMRA'S Number 2 here, you're–!"

"Yata-chan, buy me some time, will ya?" Izumo interrupts walking towards Anna.

"Huh? Kusanagi-san…!" Yata looks behind him.

"This is important. I'm counting on you, Yatagarasu."

Yata stares at him for the moment and then smirks before looking back at the masked clansman. "Well I can't let you down if you're calling me by that name!" He says as red fire envelops his body. "Bring it on, cosplay ninja! HOMRA'S Yatagarasu is gonna destroy you!"

Meanwhile, Izumo walks towards the cage and leans on it as Anna looks up at him.

"Sorry. I went all the way to Germany to investigate, hoping I could do something about this… But I was too late."

"Izumo…" Anna calls.

"It's no use avoiding it any longer, Anna. No…" Izumo closes his eyes and opens them again. "Red King."

Suddenly, the large stone slab, Dresden Slate, begins to glow red as Anna mutters something. "No Blood… No Bone…" Red aura begins to surround Anna as she crosses her arms. "No Ash!" When she spreads them the cage breaks from the force and red flames-like aura spills outwards like lava as Anna is being risen. This also causes the window to break as the masked clansman tries to withstand the force while Yata and Takeshi stare at awe at her.

When the aura disperses for a while when they gather around Anna's back making it seem like wings. This causes the Sword of Damocles to appear above the tower where Kuroh and Yukari are fighting and look up.

"The Sword of… Damocles…?"

"It can't be…" Fushimi says as all of the Scepter 4 members looks up at the Red Damocles Sword and Reisi comes out of the vehicle also looking up at the Sword.

Meanwhile, the former members of HOMRA feels and notices the signs of their symbols coming back to their bodies and notices the Sword above the tower. Also, Izumo's and Yata's bodies are envelop by the red aura, now a new King has awakened.

"Awesome…" Yata says when his pole begins to absorb the aura and he begins to spin it. Power… I'm overflowing with power!" He then skates towards the masked man. "Here I come!"

The masked clansman throws many kunai at him, but Yata easily deflects them and then jumps into the air and dives down in front of the masked man before Yata punches straight at him causing the Green clansman to be send backwards from the punch.

"Anna!" Yata calls out as he turns, but something happens to Anna.

The young girl sways from the overflowing power of the King causing the aura that surrounded her to form into a big fire bird and flies straight through the ceiling, circling around the Sword of Damocles.

Nearby, Kuroh sees the fire bird around the sword. "What's happening?" He questions and Yukari chuckles at the scene behind him.

"Looks like things are really starting to heat up!" Yukari says as he turns back, facing Kuroh and electricity appears around him.

Meanwhile

Anna is looking at the slate beneath the glass floor, struggling keeping the King's power in check as she looks at it.

"I will not lose to you!" She declares as the fire bird still circles around the Sword of Damocles. Using all of her willpower, Anna holds back the power of the slate causing the bird to dissipate.

Shortly, green electricity appears before the explosion above the hole that connects to the rooftop and Kuroh emerges out of the debris.

"Still running away… Kuroh-chan?!" Yukari asks and dives past Kuroh only for the Green clan-swordsman to come back and kicks the Silver clansman's back. "Kuroh-chan, I'll tell you why you'll never be able to beat me." He says as Kuroh manages to recover and begins jumping on the debris one by one until he runs across the wall.

"Are you still harping about that?!" Kuroh shouts.

"This sword holds my entire being." Yukari says as he begins chasing Kuroh in the air by jumping on the debris. When Kuroh lands on the larger piece, he breaks it where Kuroh was standing. "JOY-…" Yukari sends the black-haired young man backwards with his sword. "…anger, sadness, happiness, fear, hesitation, shock, madness, anxiety, pride…" He slashes at Kuroh one by one as he lists these. "Honor…!" Yukari finishes with a kick, sending Kuroh to the floor above where the three HOMRA members, Takeshi, and Neko. Kuroh looks up to see Yukari lands in front of him. "And… love!"

Outside

The Scepter 4 members sees the falling debris coming down from the fight.

"It's collapsing!"

"Watch out!"

"Deploy the shield and withdraw! Fushimi!" Seri calls.

"Roger that! Go back twenty meters and put up the barricade again!" Fushimi orders the rest of the clansmen as Reisi is near the tower entrance with the debris crashing down in front of him.

Inside

"But your sword is empty… You swing Miwa Ichigen's precious blade Kotowari like a mere stick." Yukari says as he sees Anna putting up a barrier surrounding her and Neko with the Dresden Slate below them. "Is it any wonder then, that it's useless against my sword, which overflows with my soul?"

Kuroh also sees the two a floor below and lowers his head.

"Don't give in, Kurosuke!" Neko shouts causing Kuroh to look at her. "We're going to see Shiro again, remember?!"

Kuroh gives a sharp breath from the reminder as Yukari looks at him.

 _"Shiro… My sword is empty…"_ Kuroh thought his hand trembles with his sword shaking. _"What's the purpose for my sword…?"_ He then remembers the vow he made to Shiro back on the school grounds.

* * *

~Flashback~

Kuroh sets his sword in front of him. "I, Yatogami Kuroh, do solemnly swear to henceforth devote my life to serve the First King, Adolf K. Weismann, as his clansman."

Yashiro stares at him for a second and smiles. "I wish you would loosen up. We're friends, you don't need to make a ritual out of it. Let's go." He says as Yashiro offers a hand and Kuroh grabs it before Yashiro's body glows along with Kuroh.

* * *

Kuroh opens his eyes again but with determination. _"What is there for me to question? I'm supposed to be empty… Both me, and this sword…"_ He slowly stands up and sheathes his sword.

"I am the clansman of the First Silver King, Adolf K. Weismann, Yatogami Kuroh. This sword will never be used for my own need…" Kuroh puts his sword to his side. "This sword will open the path and guide me to my king! And… I wield it only to protect him!"

" _Now_ I like that expression on your face. All right then, as a vassal of the Green King, I must accept your challenge." Yukari says and sets his sword behind him. "Mishakuji Yukari…" He closes his hand into a fist. "On guard."

Both Kuroh and Yukari stare at each other as the people below watches this. Then all of the sudden, both of them charge at each other and passes each other with a clash. When Yukari skids to a stop to turn around, he sees Kuroh jump into the air with the light showering over him making it seem time has slowed down. Kuroh pulls his sword arm back and thrusts forward as he dives downwards causing a collision. After that, Kuroh jumps down to the floor below where the others are before he collapses to his knees and coughs up blood.

"Kurosuke!" Neko calls out.

Once the smoke clears out, they see Yukari still standing with a tear on his right sleeve showing a cut mark that Kuroh gave him.

"That last strike of yours was quite beautiful." He says.

Above them, Kotosaka flies down to where Yukari is as a green aura surrounds him.

"Yukari! Yukari!" HE calls and perches on Yukari's shoulder. "Are you satisfied, **…Yukari?"** As the parrot speaks, his voice changes. **"Please return. You have done enough. The one who stands before you is no longer a clansman targeted for capture. She is the Third King, the Red King."**

"But Nagare-chan, I won't be satisfied unless I return with one head, at least. She's a newborn and can barely control her power. I can handle her easily." Yukari says.

 **"No, we achieved what we set out to do. One must know when enough is enough."**

Both Izumo and Takeshi rush in front of Anna and Neko to protect them.

"Nagare…? Hitsui Nagare, the Green King?!" Izumo identifies in shock.

"What?! This bird?!" Yata shouts.

"No. The bird is probably just a medium." Takeshi says.

"Those Greens are capable of all sorts of tricks." Izumo explains.

 **"The Red Clan's strategist is very well informed. I'm impressed."** Nagare says as Yukari does the actions. **"I regret that I cannot greet you in person, but how do you do, new Red King. I am Hitsui Nagare, the Fifth and Green King. Please excuse me for having to leave so soon. As a gesture of my apology, allow me to send you a little birthday present."**

"It could also be a memorial gift. So show us just how strong your luck is my managing not to die here, Kuroh-chan." Yukari adds as he walks away.

"Wait!" Kuroh shouts.

"We will meet again." Once Kotosaka flies away, Yukari spins around and gives a bow when all of the sudden a green light blinds the group below. Once the light dims, the two disappear.

"Damn it! They ran away!" Yata exclaims.

"Or maybe they let us off. Anyway, let's get the hell out of here." Izumo suggests.

"I agree. I had enough of craziness for one day." Takeshi says, and they hear something to see green electricity running through the floor.

"What's going on?" Izumo says.

"Nya! My hair's standing up!" Neko exclaims as Anna looks up.

"Up there!" She points out and everyone looks up to see something in the sky.

"Wh-What's the hell?!" Yata says as they see a lot of electricity gathering and dark clouds circle above the Sword of Damocles.

"That's supposed to be his little present?" Izumo questions.

"I'm sensing a lot of energy gathering up there!" Mizuki says.

The masked clansman regains his conscious and looks up to see what's going on. "The Lightning Bolt Jutsu?!"

Yata notices this and quickly goes to him. "Hey, explain this!" When he grabs the Green Clansman, the mask falls off revealing he was a woman with blonde hair and wears pink framed glasses.

"It's a jutsu… whereby he amasses power… from lower-ranking clansman to create lighting." She explains.

Yata immediately let go of her knowing that he was fighting a woman behind the mask. "Y-You're a woman?!" He exclaims.

"Even so, the size of it is unnatural… Don't tell me he ordered this mission to others besides the infiltration team?" Everyone looks up as a large green energy orb begins to form. "He's going to blast us all at once? Damn!"

"What're you rambling about?" Yata questions when the woman sinks into the floor to escape. "Huh?!"

"Say, we should get out of here quickly too!" Neko suggests with her hair back to normal.

"It's too late…!" Kuroh says.

Then from the orb, green lightning begins to rain down to the tower, but Anna puts her arms up as her Sword of Damocles makes a barrier to protect from the lightning.

"Anna!" Izumo calls out.

"This time I'll protect… everyone!" Anna exclaims as she gives her all but collapses since the lighting is too powerful for her to deflect.

"Anna!" Mizuki calls out as she appears behind her and catches the girl. At the same time, the barrier around the sword dissipates and the lighting once again rains down. However, once the lighting reaches to the Sword, it gets frozen following up with the clouds and soon they shatter making it into tiny particles.

As they look up, Anna opens her eyes to see another Sword of Damocles next the Anna's.

On the rooftop, Reisi has his arm up that he was the one who protected them and he lowers it as he looks down at the group.

* * *

~Next morning~

Anna, Izumo, and Yata about to exit the tower when they see all the members of Scepter 4 are lined up into two lines with Reisi standing in the middle at the very end with Seri and Fushimi.

"In honor of the new Third King… Men! Present your swords!" Seri orders.

"Hidaka, ready!"

"Enomoto, ready!"

"Goto, ready!"

"Fuse, ready!"

"Domyoji, ready!"

"Kamo, ready!"

"Benzai, ready!"

"Akiyama, ready!"

"Fushimi, ready."

"Awashima, ready!"

When Yata pulls his fist out, Izumo puts his hand out to stop him and Anna walks forwards towards Reisi with both of them following her. They once stop in front of Fushimi, Seri, and Reisi as he and Anna stare at each other.

"Hey, Seri-chan. Guten morgen." Izumo greets her as Seri closes her eyes.

Both Fushimi and Yata stare at each other as Yata looks away with a little blush as he tries to they thank you, but Fushimi ignores him causing the skateboarder to get mad.

"Thank you for saving us." Anna says.

"I'm sure my assistance would've been unnecessary if you were in your best condition. However, it is a fact that Hitsui Nagare, the Green King, warrants surveillance. He is a disturbing fellow." Reisi says and behind him the rest of the Red Clansmen rushes to the tower and stops to see Anna is safe.

"Anna! Thank goodness you're okay!" Rikio says.

"You guys are way too late!" Yata shouts with his arms up.

Anna nods at him with a smile and looks back at Reisi. "Please take care of the rest."

"Understood." Reisi says and straightens his back. "By mutual agreement of the Third and Fourth Kings, Mihashira Tower, the dominion of the Second King and the Dresden States are now under the supervision of Scepter 4. Fourth King, Munakata Reisi, shall be entrusted with full authority."

Anna nods in the agreement and looks at his sword. Reisi also looks at his sword and detaches it from his belt, presenting at her.

"Yes… Suoh Mikoto was slain with this." Reisi confirms.

Anna puts her hand on the hilt and runs through it causing both clansmen to get tense from her action. However, instead starting the fight, Anna removes her hands on it.

"Now, now, calm down." Izumo tells them as Fushimi puts his arm at his clansmen to stop them also.

"Fushimi-san…"

"It is was Mikoto wished for." Anna says and closes her eyes. "I will not hate you for that. But… I don't want to thank you for it either."

"As it should be." Reisi states.

Behind the two clans, Takeshi and Mizuki witness this and smile at each other for the peaceful ending.

* * *

~Later~  
Yashiro's room

After eating their breakfast, Kuroh looks at the red marble that Anna gave him as a charm before they parted ways. With Neko sitting on the bed with fish bone sticking from her mouth, Kukuri pours tea for them.

"Kurosuke, what is that? Candy? Is it hot? Or sweet? Does it taste good?" She asks.

"It's not food." Kuroh replies. "It's a parting gift from Kushina Anna."

Then they hear the door knocking and Kukuri opens the door revealing Mizuki and Takeshi.

"Hi." Mizuki greets.

"Hope we're not interrupting." Takeshi says.

"Mizuki-san, Takeshi-san! Don't worry, we just finished eating breakfast." Kukuri says as she leads the two inside the room.

"That's good."

"Mizu!" Neko leaps into Mizuki's arms as she hugs her waist as Takeshi looks at the marble.

"Did you get that from Anna?" He asks.

"Yes." Kuroh answers.

"What is it? A marble?"

Yes. She said to keep it as a good-luck charm."

Kukuri gets closer to look at the marble and Neko crashes behind him as Mizuki and Takeshi look at the marble in front of the three. Suddenly, white light flickers inside the marble and begins to form into someone familiar.

"That's…!" Mizuki trails off.

"It's Shiro!" Neko shouts.

As the form solidifies, they could see Shiro's back as he stares at the sky and wears a green clothes.

"Shiro…" Kuroh calls. "Where are you now…?"

"But, I'm so glad that he's safe." Mizuki says.

"This person is… Shiro-kun…?" Kukuri asks.

"Shiro! Hey, Shiro!" Neko calls out.

"Shiro… Can't you hear us, Shiro!" Kuroh asks.

* * *

Where Yashiro is

Yashiro is standing in the room of his blimp that is flying somewhere in the world as he isn't alone in the room.

 ** _"What's the matter, Weismann?"_** Daikaku asks and Yashiro turns and walks around the room with the Gold King is lying on the bed with monitors showing his pulse seem to be dying.

"I just thinking it'll be dawn soon. And I get to have the best view from here." Yashiro replies.

 ** _"Aren't you used to this view?"_**

"Not really. No matter how many times I saw the sun set and rise, my world has always remained still. But now, I can feel it moving again from that light."

 ** _"Dawn… The start of a new world…"_**

"I'm relieved that my friends seem to be welcoming a new dawn too. A king who's in hiding, and unable to go to the rescue of those in need is a failure."

 ** _"I was the one who gave orders not to let you return… after salvaging your reconstructed body. Don't blame yourself."_**

Yashiro then sits at the edge of the bed. "It was to keep me away from the Green King, wasn't it? You needn't feel badly either, Lieutenant. They know about this ship from hacking the database in Mihashira Tower. This is the of obscurity. Everything and everyone has begun moving again."

 ** _"I had a feeling this wound happened from the moment I saw your corpse. As the Gold King who represents destiny, I was able to understand. This as they are… will change. Rather…"_**

"…it will end?" Yashiro finishes.

 ** _"And I will be forcing you to pick up after my mess."_**

"No, that's not true." Yashiro says. "Lieutenant, you gave shape to the dreams my sister and I once wished for."

"That's not true either." Daikaku replies with his mouth.

"Huh?"

"They were the dreams the three of us shared. That is why I wanted to fulfill them. Weismann… The new world is beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yes." Yashiro quietly replies.

"The dream we once saw, had a view like this."

"Yes."

"What a waste… to close my eyes." Daikaku says with his last breath and closes his eyes.

"Yes…" After Yashiro replies to him one last time, the monitor stops beeping confirming that the Gold King has died.

After a while, Yashiro stands up and goes outside.

"Lieutenant. Just as you did, I will move forward until my very last breath…" He then gets on the fence as the wind goes through his hair. "I won't run away this time. I will face it head on."

* * *

A/N: Hey, hey! Sorry for the long wait! I was typing new chapters for my other stories and watching anime. But that doesn't mean that I'm giving up on this story! As for the updating chapters for this and the other stories, they will be random so please be patient for the new chapters I'm working on.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: A Part of a Secret

It's been a week since Anna became the new Red King and the two Silver clansmen, Mizuki, Takeshi, and Kukuri saw Yashiro's image through the red marble. Now Kuroh and Neko are helping Mizuki and Takeshi with the flower shop.

"You two don't have to help us with the shop." Mizuki tells the two.

"It's fine. We want to thank you for giving us supplies." Kuroh replies. "Also…" Both him and Mizuki look at Neko who passes a bouquet of flowers to a customer.

"Hope to see you again!" Neko waves at the customer who just left.

"Neko is having fun." Kuroh finishes.

"Yeah. It's almost time for lunch, I'll treat you two something good." Mizuki states.

"Really!" Neko quickly comes in hearing 'treat'.

"Yep."

"Yay! I love you, Mizu!" Neko hugs around Mizuki's waist.

"You really are spoiled." Takeshi points out.

After the four put the things away, Mizuki switches the sign from 'Open' to 'Out to Eat' and go to a restaurant for lunch. Without their knowing, a shadow watches them go and follows after.

~Later~

The Four are at a restaurant eating the food that they order and then Kuroh looks at Mizuki and Takeshi.

"By the way, is it the time you tell us who you two are?" He asks.

"Not yet." Mizuki shakes her head. "Only when the three kings come together and our friends manage to communicate with us."

"Your friends?" Kuroh repeats.

"We can't say right now," Takeshi says. "But we have friends waiting for us."

Kuroh stares at the two while Neko eats her lunch.

"Ah." A familiar voice is heard causing the four to turn and see Anna with Yata and Rikio who is back to his large form.

"Anna!" Neko calls out.

"Are you doing well?" Mizuki asks.

Anna nods. "Mizuki. Thank you for the flower."

"Flower?" Kuroh asks.

"The other day, Kusanagi-kun came to me since Anna was having trouble sleeping, so I gave him lavender."

"Why?" Neko asks.

"Lavender has a calming effect and works well with sleeping."

"Oh."

"Not only that it also gives out more color in HOMRA." Rikio adds.

"That's good."

"Then Rikio goes closer to them and whispers, "Just between us, Yata-san also likes the smell too."

"I see." Mizuki whispers back and looks back at Anna. "But why are you three here?"

"Kusanagi-san still needs to settle down after coming back from Germany. So we walk around to find something helpful for him." Yata answers.

"That's not like you." Kuroh points out.

"Sh-shut up!" Yata shouts.

"Everyone laughs at Yata's reaction as a shadow watches them from behind causing Mizuki to feel a chill down her spine. She then looks around the area as Takeshi notices this.

"What's wrong, Mizuki?" He asks.

"It's just that I felt someone staring me." Mizuki replies.

Takeshi looks around, but he sees no one staring at her. "It doesn't look like it. Wasn't it just your imagination?"

"But that feeling… I felt it before…" She says as Mizuki clutches her armband when Takeshi widens his eyes slightly recognizing the action.

"Is there something wrong?" Kuroh asks.

"Mizu?" Neko calls.

"E-Everything is fine so don't worry." Mizuki replies still holding her armband as Anna notices this.

"Really?"

"Yes."

* * *

After finishing their lunch, the four take a stroll around before coming back to the shop with the Red King, Yata, and Rikio. When they take a turn at the intersection, two men stand in their way causing the men in the group to be cautious.

"Who are you?" Kuroh questions.

Instead of answering the question one of the men takes out a paper that has Mizuki's information.

"Target found." He says, causing Mizuki pales and hitches a breath as she takes a step back recognizing those words.

"Target?" Yata repeats.

"What do you mean by that?" Rikio questions.

"Before the retrieval, we need to get rid of the Pledger." The other men says.

"Pledger?" Kuroh mutters catching the term.

 _"This is bad…"_ Takeshi thought as he glares at the two men.

While Anna happens to look behind the group, she made a sound and says, "Behind us."

The group turns to see a man standing behind them assuming that he is friends with the two men in front of them.

"Tch. We're surrounded." Yata says as he looks back at the two men.

"Mizuki." Takeshi whispers. "Can you do 'that'?"

"Are you sure?" Mizuki whispers back.

"At the situation we're in, we don't have much choice."

"All right."

"Guys." Takeshi calls. "When I give a signal, cover your eyes."

"Do you have a plan?" Kuroh asks.

"Yeah."

Anna looks up when She sees Mizuki has her eyes closed and mutters something.

"How long did you spy on us?" Takeshi questions.

"Since you will be going to die, I shall tell you. We came to this place three days ago to find someone. Once we found her. One of us has been trailing her then next day. As the information is true, that Edel Raid has bed contact with the son of a noble."

"Takeshi clutches his fist from the last part as the rest of the group looks at him in shock.

"Takeshi…" Neko begins.

"Is a noble?" Kuroh finishes.

"However, he refuses the way from that house. Sacrificing others' happiness into the family is something that I can't do. But after meeting Mizuki and really know about my parents, I intend to inherit from my father.

"What?"

"Also, you should be careful of sudden brightness." Takeshi warns and shouts, "Now guys!"

The group immediately close their eyes and Mizuki's body begin to shine brightly, blinding the three men.

"Ah!"

"My eyes!"

Once the light dies down, the group uncover their eyes as the three men have their hands covering their eyes.

"Let's go while we can!"

They all run away from the men leaving them blind. Above them, a young man and girl watch what happened and the young man stands up from kneeling position.

* * *

Elsewhere

The group stops at an alley and Takeshi looks at the path where they ran from.

"Looks like we're safe four now." He says.

"Still what's with them saying all those things that I don't understand." Yata states.

"But Yata-san, if those guys saying the truth…" Rikio trails off.

"Takeshi." Kuroh calls. "Is it true that you are noble."

Everyone except Mizuki looks at him as he didn't run around.

"…Yea. What they guy said earlier is true." Takeshi replies.

"Just who are those men?"

"Those guys are Hunters and not the kind you know."

"What do you mean by that?" Yata questions.

Takeshi puts his hands in his pockets. "The place we come from has rare people who have a special ability. Hunters like them hunt for those people either for their looks or ability."

"Then who were those Hunters looking for?" Rikio asks.

"It's Mizuki." The two clan and the Red King look at Mizuki who has her head down as her eyes are covered by her hair. "She's one of those rare people." He states.

"But why her?" Kuroh wonders and remembers Mizuki's healing ability. "Could it be…"

"It's as you thought, Kuroh." Takeshi confirms. "Among them, Mizuki was born with the healing ability which is rare."

"Wha-!" Yata shouts.

"Healing ability?!" Rikio repeats.

"Is that why Mizu is being chased?" Neko asks.

"Yeah, but in order for them to get her, they have to get rid of me." Takeshi adds.

"Why?" Anna asks.

"Is it because you're Mizuki's Pledger?" Kuroh assumes.

Takeshi didn't answer as the others look at the Silver clansman.

"Pledger?" Neko repeats.

"What's that?" Yata asks.

"I heard it from those Hunters earlier. I assume that it might connect to Mizuki, however…"

"…When a normal human makes a contact with Mizuki's race, they make a pledge as her race turns into a weapon for the human and that human is a Pledger." Takeshi explains.

"Then…"

"You should remember when Mizuki turned into a weapon on me." Takeshi says as he turns around. "I'm Mizuki's Pledger."

They remember the times when Mizuki turned into a sword and vice versa.

"…Sorry…" They turn to see Mizuki who has tears coming down from her face. "I'm sorry. If I haven't come here, this wouldn't have happened."

Takeshi rushes towards her and places his hands on her shoulders. "You're wrong! Even if we didn't come here, we still are chased."

"But…"

Takeshi then hugs her. "Didn't I told you before, 'Up till this point, I never thought it was your fault.'"

Mizuki widens her eyes and remembers the time when he said that sentence to her.

~Flashback~

Mizuki huddles at the campfire while Takeshi feeds it with firewood for the night.

"Takeshi," Mizuki calls getting his attention. "Are you okay? You took that hit earlier."

"I'm fine. Thanks to your healing." Takeshi replies.

"…Sorry."

"Why are you apologizing."

The burning wood cracks in the fire before Mizuki answers, "That Hunters are chasing us, you getting hurt and making you my Pledger."

"I'm not bothered at all for those things. Except for the hunter part." Takeshi notes. "But…" Mizuki perks up towards her Pledger. "Up till this point, I never thought it was your fault."

"Takeshi…"

~End flashback~

"That's why it's not your fault. We were here by a coincidence." Takeshi says and separates the hug but his hands are on Mizuki's shoulders as she stares at him with tearful eyes.

"Takeshi…" She trails off.

"Mizu." Mizuki looks behind Takeshi to see Neko, Kuroh, and the two Homra members with their King look at her with a smile and some nods.

"Minna-san…"

"Finally found you." This causes everyone to alarm and turn to see the same hunters before. "You're not getting away this time." One of them says.

The fighters in the group get ready and then the same hunter snaps his fingers when a fog rolls in, covering the group.

"What the-!" Yata exclaims as he looks at the fog.

"What is this?" Kuroh questions when they hear something drop and sees Neko lying on the ground. "Neko!"

Next, Anna also collapses. "Anna!" Yata calls out.

Then the two clansmen begin to waver and soon collapse to the ground.

"Yata-san!" Rikio calls out and collapses.

Takeshi and Mizuki manage to keep their eyes open and still have their feet standing. "This fog…" Then their visions begin to blur and the two collapses as their blurred visions turn black.

* * *

~Later~

Kuroh begins to stir and gets up before putting his hand on his head.

"Just now… I…" He says and opens his eyes to see that the fog is gone and Neko, Yata, Rikio, and Anna are still unconscious as Takeshi and Mizuki have disappeared along with the three hunters. "That's right! Those hunters appear before us and then…" Kuroh then turns to Neko and shakes her. "Wake up, Neko! Neko!"

Neko groans and opens her eyes before she suddenly sits up. "Mizu!"

Then the three Red clansmen all sit up, drowsily open their eyes.

"What happened to us?" Rikio questions and then the rest of the group notices that Mizuki and Takeshi are gone along with the hunters.

"AH! Where are those bastards?!" Yata shouts.

"It seems that those three abducted Mizuki and Takeshi." Kuroh states.

"But where?" Neko asks.

"That's…"

"We can take you there." A voice says causing the group to look up to see two people on a building above them. One of them is a young man sitting on the edge with one his knees bent and another stands behind is a girl standing behind him.

"Who are you?" Kuroh questions.

The two then jumps down and lands in front of the group with a better look. The young man who has spiky blonde-brown hair and blue eyes, and wears a red jacket over his black shirt, red pants, red shoes, and gloves. The girl has long light purple hair with a dark purple ribbon tied around the end and green eyes. She wears white, sleeveless shirt and a pink ribbon tied around the collar, separated tight sleeves from her upper arm down to her palm, pink skirt with black leggings that reaches down her thighs and dark-blue boots. She also wears a dark purple headband about her forehead.

"I'm Cou. Cou Van Giruet. And this is Ren." The young man introduces. "We can take you to where those hunters are."

"Why are you telling us this? You two could be their helper for all we know." Yata says.

"We are Mizuki and Takeshi's friends. We even fought together before." The girl, Ren says.

The group looks at one another when Anna pulls out her red marble and looks through it at the two.

"Those two are telling the truth." She states getting the other's attention.

"Anna…" Yata calls.

Kuroh looks at her and faces towards the two. "All right. Take us where those two are."

"Is it okay, Kurosuke?" Neko asks.

"Anna confirmed this, thus they are telling the truth."

"Yeah. You're right."

"Where are they?" Kuroh asks the two.

"This way." Cou says as he runs the opposite way with Ren behind him and the group follows the two.

At an abandoned warehouse

Takeshi is tied to a chair by ropes as his face is bruised up as blood trickles from his mouth as he glares at the leader of the hunter group. While the other two holds Mizuki in place with a cloth covering her mouth along with ropes tied around her wrists as she has her eyes widened.

"Are you trying to torture me? Seems to me that it's not working." Takeshi states.

"Don't worry. This is just a warm-up, next is the real thing." The hunter says as he pulls out a blade from his pocket.

Mizuki leans forward and pleads to stop as tears come out, but her voice is muffled out.

"Do you have any last words?" He asks as the hunter slowly approaches Takeshi. However, Takeshi stays silent when the blunt side of the blade touches his chin. "If you don't have anything to say, then that's too bad. Hey!" He calls Mizuki. "Watch as your Pledger…" The hunter lifts the blade above Takeshi's head. "…is going to the afterlife!" And brings it down causing Mizuki to close her eyes.

Just as the blade could touch him, the wall beside them burst out causing everyone to look at the busted wall as smoke from the debris flies upwards. Then they see multiple silhouettes in the smoke.

"Who's there?!" The leader shouts.

That's when a silhouette rushes through and out of the smoke as he knocks out the two hunters holding Mizuki.

"Who are you?!"

Both Mizuki and Takeshi take a closer look to see that Kuroh was the one who knocked out the two hunters.

"Nya!" The three turns to see that Neko is launched towards the leader and scratches his face numerous times with her nails like a cat, knocking out the leader showing scratch marks on his face. Kuroh then cuts the rope around Takeshi and helps him up.

"Takeshi, are you okay?" Kuroh asks.

"Yeah, but I got beaten up in the process." Takeshi says touching his face.

"Here, Mizu." Neko says as she undoes the rope around Mizuki's wrist letting blunette to take off the cloth and the gag in her mouth.

"Thank you, Neko. But how did you and Kuroh-kun found us?" Mizuki asks.

"It was thanks to your friends." Kuroh answers getting Mizuki and Takeshi's attention before Kuroh turns his head to the opened wall as the two looks at it.

The two widen their eyes seeing Cou and Ren standing at the opening in surprise.

"Cou… Ren…" Mizuki weakly calls as tears forms on her eyes.

"Is that really you two?" Takeshi asks.

"Yeah. It's really us." Cou replies with a smile.

"Takeshi. Mizuki." Ren calls.

However, their reunion is cut off short when a crack of a whip is heard making the group turn to see the three hunters are already up as the leader has a metal whip as electric sparks run through it.

"I won't let you get away with this." The leader says.

"Persistent." Kuroh says as he about to draw out his sword, but Takeshi and Mizuki stand in front of him.

"Leave him to us, Kuroh." Takeshi says.

"But…" Neko trails off.

"Don't worry, Neko-chan. We just need to pay them back from before." Mizuki tells her.

"Can we join in?" The four turns to see Cou and Ren walk and stand next to Mizuki.

"Cou. Ren." Mizuki calls.

"But-"

"Just watch." Cou cuts Kuroh off and faces towards the hunters before he and Ren begin to chant.

" _On a helpless but pretty night… Soothing and comforting… And prospering on the eyelids… Surround by the lively and bright fields of heaven. As I, at this moment… Make this promise to join like twins… Like a string of breaths…Winds grab a hold of us… I, at this moment…And through eternity… Wear the winds of the red soul… As I make this promise._ "

Ren turns into a large pale cyan blue sword with a green stone attached to the handguard. A large blue ribbon encircling the hilt and the blade is a peach pink hue. She is on Cou's right arm.

Kuroh and Neko look at the sword in surprise.

"Wow!" Neko shouts.

"Could it be that those two are the same as Takeshi and Mizuki?" Kuroh wonders.

"Now's our turn." Takeshi says.

"Yeah!" Mizuki replies and she and Takeshi begin to chant.

" _The pure water that flows, let thy purify the corrupted soul and cleanse them from their wrongdoing. Like the blue gem with the water surface, I will engrave my bond with yours._ "

Mizuki turns into a sword in Takeshi hands while wearing blue gauntlets.

"Tch. Looks like dealing with you guys is difficult as he said it would be." The leader says and snaps his fingers when many Green clansmen appear from the rubble.

"What?!" Kuroh exclaims.

"Not those guys again!" Neko shouts.

"Hey Takeshi, do you know these guys?" Cou asks.

"Sort of. What I can tell you is that these guys are troublesome." He answers and smirks. "But compare to back then, they're just small fries."

Cou smirks at the statement. "I get it. Then…" He takes a stance as he brings the blade behind him and begins to chant with Ren. " _Messengers of wind serving for you…_ "

"What is this?" Neko asks.

" _Hiding within the darkness before the break of dawn…_ "

"A song…?" Kuroh questions.

" _Gather before you and quickly awaken the soul. As dawn gradually approaches… Let us put our dreams together against the hazy moon._ Notus Chord!" Cou swings the sword in a diagonal downward slash, summoning a powerful tornado-like whirlwind towards the Green clansmen and literally are blown away as the whirlwind breaks through the wall behind them. When the wind dies down, the Silver clansmen see the destruction of the attack and the downed Green clansmen.

"Wow…" Neko trails off.

"What a destructive power." Kuroh states.

"That should do it." Cou says and straightens his back.

"I don't think it's over yet, Cou." Mizuki states.

As Mizuki said, they see movement from the rubbles and standing on top is the three hunters with some scratches all over their bodies.

"Damn it…" The leader curses as he brushes off some dirt on his clothes.

"They're persistent." Ren says.

When the three hunters look up to see Cou, they notice something.

"That lightning red clothes…"

"And a large sword on the arm…"

"You can't be… The Red Lynx Pair?!"

"Red Lynx's…"

"Pair?" Neko finishes for Kuroh wondering what the hunters are talking about.

"That's impossible! There's no way for the likes of 'them' coming to this world!" A hunter exclaims.

"But we're standing here right now!" Cou states.

"This is bad. Hey! Where are the back-ups?!" The leader questions.

"If you are asking for the others…" Kuroh begins as elsewhere nearby the warehouse, the HOMRA members have already beaten up the other members of the Green clan. "They probably defeated by our acquaintances."

"Wha-!"

"Now then… you guys should prepare yourselves for what you three did to me and Mizuki. " Takeshi says as he walks forward and stops before he sets the sword in front of him. " _The ever-flowing water through the earth… strike those who oppose the flow and fall deep into the water._ " As Takeshi chants the Silver clansmen also hear Mizuki's voice as well. _"_ Aquos Tide!" Takeshi swings his sword, summoning a wave of water towards the three hunters.

Outside the warehouse, water suddenly pours out from the window as the inside has the hunters sprawl on the ground in pain. As for the moment, no one moves as Mizuki and Ren turn back to their human forms.

"Is it over…?" Neko asks.

"It looks like it." Kuroh replies.

Cou then walks towards the hunters and put some kind of device on them before turning the devices on, making the three to disappear.

"Nya! They disappear!" Neko shouts.

"Don't worry. I just send them back over there. Also, Cisqua and the others will apprehend them."

Takeshi and Mizuki stare at Cou and Ren who walks towards her partner.

"Um… Cou." Mizuki speaks. "We-"

"I'm glad that we found you two, Takeshi, Mizuki." Ren says.

"Huh?" Both Mizuki and Takeshi slightly widen their eyes.

"You two have no idea how long we have to find you two." Cou states with closed eyes, wryly smile and then looks at them.

"Cou. Ren." Mizuki mutters before leaping towards them and hugs the two as tears come out from her eyes.

Cou and Ren place their hands on Mizuki's back and Takeshi walks towards the three as Kuroh and Neko watch.

* * *

After coming out of the warehouse and seeing the Red clan gathering the downed Green clansmen together, Takeshi and Mizuki introduce Cou and Ren to both clans when they hear sirens of the Scepter 4 trucks. Immediately, they evacuate the area and split into two groups; Cou and Ren ran with Mizuki, Takeshi, Kuroh, and Neko as they ended up at Mizuki's flower shop.

"That was close." Cou says as he looks back at the path they ran.

"Yeah. Any longer staying over there, Scepter 4 will no doubt question us why we were there." Takeshi says.

"Ara, Mizuki-chan." The group turns to see an old woman walking behind them. "Did you came back from lunch?"

"Yes." Mizuki answers.

"Even so, you took your time coming back. Did something happened?"

"S-Something like that…"

Then the old woman notices something behind Mizuki. "Mizuki-chan, who are the two youngsters behind you?"

"Ah," Mizuki turns her body showing Cou and Ren. "They are my friends from my hometown. Cou and Ren."

"My, my, more of Mizuki-chan's friends. It's nice to meet you. I'm the landlord of the building for Mizuki-chan's store. If there's anything you need, ask me okay?"

"Yes." Cou replies as Ren nods.

"Ah, that right. Mizuki-chan, your shipment came earlier. I put it in the store for you."

"Really? Thank you so much. Really…" Mizuki trails off as the landlord stares at her. "You did so much for me and Takeshi for over the past year."

"It was nothing, Mizuki-chan. I couldn't leave two homeless people alone."

Mizuki smiles at the old woman and bows.

~Night~

After saying goodbye to Kuroh and Neko for the day, Mizuki and Takeshi bring Cou and Ren to the living room.

"But I'm surprised. How did you two get to this place?" Takeshi asks.

"Cisqua told us that there's been a report that some people disappear all of a sudden and never come back." Cou informs.

"We tried to contact you two about this, but we couldn't get a word from you." Ren adds.

"Then we thought that you both also disappeared too. You two have no idea how worried Cisqua and the others were." Cou tells them.

"I see… I guess we made you and everyone worried…" Mizuki says as she looks down. "Sorry. We tried to contact you two back over there, but…"

"No luck, huh." Cou finishes earning a nod from Mizuki.

"The technology from this place is different from what we used to and there's no telling that there would be hackers listening in our conversation." Takeshi states. "Plus trying to get the right wavelength for communication."

"Then it's a good thing that we came in prepared, right Cou?" Ren says.

"That's right." Cou replies and digs into his back pocket and places a pentagon object on the table. "Cisqua gave this to me before we came here."

"Isn't this-!"

"You guess it right. With the right application, we can contact Cisqua on the other side."

Takeshi and Mizuki smile at this and look at the object.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Knave

~Two months later~

As people are walking through the streets of Shizume Town, what looks like a thirteen-year-old boy looks down humming a song but stops as he takes out his phone. After pressing a few buttons, he then shifts around using the camera app and found two people he was looking for and smirks.

"High Score Kill… Found ya!" He says and raises his phone upwards and a hologram of a green parrot mascot appears from it. "By authority of J-Rank. Launching Mission 2086." The boy then laughs.

 ** _"Voiceprint verified. Mission 2086 authorized by J-Rank… Activate!"_** The parrot spreads its wings as its eyes flash green and green lights spread out and shortly disappears.

On the sidewalk, a young man wearing sunglasses bikes through the people and gets a green parrot plush toy from a man. He then touches the sunglasses with his thumb when green light covers his head with a helmet and the visor flashes green.

"Hey, Kurosuke. What are we eating?" Neko asks Kuroh when the young man bikes pass the two as he tosses the plush toy at them and Neko catches it. "Wow! What is this? A bird?" She and Kuroh inspect it before Neko bites into it and stops. "Can't eat it…"

"Hey!" Kuroh calls out but it's too late as the young man is already too far away.

 ** _"Target acquired. You've earned 100 JUNGLE points."_**

Seeing the young man gone, the two looks back at the plush toy when it suddenly bloats up as the eyes flash green and explode on the spot.

* * *

~A Few Days Later~  
At the flower shop

Mizuki looks up hearing the multiple of explosion going off.

"What's going on?" She questions.

"Mizuki." The blunette turns to see Ren walk up to her holding a potted flower. "Is there something wrong?"

"Yes. Lately, there's a lot of explosions happening."

"You're right." Ren nods.

"It's probably the Green clan's doing." Takeshi speaks up as he holds two bags of dirt over his shoulder and under his arm. "Ever since two months ago, the Green clan are being more active, no, even more active ever since then."

"But why?" Ren asks.

"One is to find the First Silver King, Shiro-kun," Mizuki answers and looks down. "As for the second one…"

"Probably, the Third Blue King, Munakata Reisi." Takeshi finishes. "Since he's supervising the Dresden State."

"Also Munakata-san has a burden of killing a King causing his powers as a King in a critical state."

"Hey, Mizuki." The said girl looks back into the store to see Cou has his head peeking out of the back doorway. "You have some guests came."

With that, Mizuki goes back into the shop to the back door to see Kuroh and Neko standing at it.

"Kuroh-kun. Neko-chan." She calls. "But why are you two here?" Mizuki asks and notices some scratch marks on their bodies. "Where did you get those injuries?"

"it's the Green clan's doing." Kuroh answers as he and Neko enter the building. "Someone gave us a toy that is shaped of a bird and it exploded."

"Then we need to treat those wounds."

"The pain is already gone. There's nothing to be worried about~" Neko states.

"More importantly, there's something we need to talk about." Kuroh says.

* * *

~Later~

All the members of HOMRA and Scepter 4 are gathered at a hotel where their last fight with the late Mikoto was still alive.

"My, my… You all seem quite upset, HOMRA?" Reisi asks as he pushes his glasses up.

"Damn right! Mikoto-san and Totsuka-san were slandered! We'll make 'em pay!" Yata exclaims.

"Kusanagi Izumo, we want you to back down. We will deal with the Green Clan." Seri requests.

"Sorry, Lieutenant Awashima… But Yata's right. Those idiots have to find out the hard way that messing with any of us means getting burned. And I mean literally…" Izumo replies and lights his lighter in his hand. "That's the only way we HOMRA will be satisfied."

"If you put it that way, we've been taken for fools too." Reisi states and looks around. "This choice of place is no coincidence, don't you think?"

Then Anna senses something and looks up. "They're here!"

"Don't watch from behind the lines and show yourself."

The Green Clansmen comes out of hiding as one of them places his foot on the railings.

"The bait was so obvious and you took it!" He says as he holds his phone at the two Clans. The Green Clansmen begins to scan the members of both Clans and gets excited for how many points they will get. "So anyway, we have nothing against you guys…" The Green Clansmen takes out the bird toy. "So die of us, will ya?"

Many bird toys are toss towards the two Clans and explode when contacting the floor causing smoke to cover the ground floor. The Green Clansmen all laughs when the smoke swirls around and disperses causing them to stop to see both Clan members are fine in a barrier that is made by Reisi's aura and surprised at this.

"What's going on?"

"Why aren't they dead?!"

"Such a vile and disgusting sedition. Our lock-up is not what you call comfortable. I hope you're prepared." Reisi states.

"You said HOMRA is dead? Don't you know? We have a new King." Izumo says and Anna steps out from behind him. "A strong king who rivals Mikoto."

"You laughed… at the lives that Mikoto and Tatara lived." Anna says furiously and red aura spills out from her feet as both red and blue The Sword of Damocles appears above the hotel. "I won't forgive you."

"Shall we begin then? For our cause is pure!" Reisi signals.

"Men! Draw your swords!" Seri orders.

"Yes, sir!"

The men of Scepter 4 draw their swords out one by one and the safety lock on Reisi swords is off.

"Munakata, ready!" He says and draws out his swords and places in front of him when blue aura spills out.

"Time for us too." Izumo says.

"Don't let those Blues get all the credit!" Yata exclaims.

"No Blood! No Bone! No Ash!" The members of HOMRA except Izumo and Anna shout.

"Do not let the Red Clan outshine us!" Seri orders and the Blue Clansmen charge at the Green Clansmen.

"Leave this to me!" Yata tells Anna and Izumo and takes them out by himself.

As for Reisi, he faces against machine guns and unscathed thanks to his aura protecting him, which frightens the Green Clansmen.

Outside, a Green Clansman that blew up Kuroh and Neko manages to escape the building.

"What the hell what that? Are they like, monsters?" He dubs and looks up to see Kuroh and Neko standing there. "You two?!"

"We'd like to have a word with you." Kuroh states.

Neko then lifts her arms and wiggles her fingers. "You won't get past us."

The Green Clansman steps back when he hears steps behind him and sees Takeshi and Cou standing behind him with Mizuki and Ren in their weapon form.

"Your stop is here." Takeshi says.

"Don't underestimate me! I'm an N-Rank in JUNGLE! It's not just explosives. I have powers too!"

Quickly, Kuroh charges the Clansman which startles him and is taken out in a second's matter.

"Okay now, I'm going to ask in order." Kuroh states. "Was it your king who ordered this assault? Or… was it from one of your top Clansmen, like Mishakuji Yukari? What are your king's intentions? Do you know anything about a guy named Isana Yashiro?"

"Damn it! Eat this!" The Clansman exclaims pointing his phone at Kuroh but does nothing and a hologram parrot appears above his phone.

 ** _"Mission failed. Mission failed. "_** Then a hologram scream that shows the points he has goes down. **_"You have lost all JUNGLE points."_** The parrot drops on the phone. **_"You will be stripped of all powers."_**

Simultaneously, the parrot, screen, and the helmet the Clansman wore disappear.

"No way! After I worked so hard to earn those points?! Damn it… I'm an N-Rank. An N-Rank that was close to talking with the king himself! So how could this happen?!"

"Let's go, Cou, Kuroh." Takeshi says and walks passes the Clansman with Cou behind him as Kuroh turns and walks away.

"You're done with him, Kurosuke?" Neko asks.

"He's just another expendable pawn. He probably knows nothing." Kuroh says.

"You're right." Takeshi agrees as Mizuki and Ren turn back to their human form.

"So no one knows Shiro's whereabouts?"

Then the group walks out of the alley as Kuroh speaks, "Are you worried?"

"Nope." Neko shakes her head. "He's our Shiro. I know we'll see him again! We just have to search harder and harder, that's all!"

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. This all I can do since is this much is shown on episode 1 of K-Return of Kings for Kuroh and Neko as for the rest is all me. As for the scene with the Red and Blue Clans, I put it there to connect with the ending.  
Anyways, thank you for reading this story and please review for this and the previous chapters.


End file.
